Labyrinth: Cursed and Broken chapter 1
by xBowiegirlx
Summary: Six years after Sarah's Journey through the labyrinth, her life comes crashing down around her. Both her parents have died in a car crash, leaving her and Toby as orphans. Sarah becomes depressed and reliant on alcohol. Strange things are happening to her and she needs a answer. Can her life be saved? and can she save a life? rating may change.
1. Chapter 1 Goodbye, Merlin

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, only the story that popped into my head one day. Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson.

PART ONE: KEEP ME NUMB.

0o0o0o0o0o

Sarah wiped the last of the tears that streamed down her face with the back of her hand, and then, let out a heavy sigh.

"Well Toby, it's just you and me now kiddo." she said putting her hand on the six year old's shoulder.

"Why did he have to die Sarah?" he sniffed and scrubbed his eyes with his sleeve. Sarah let out a shuddering sigh and replied sadly. "Because it's not fair Tobes...it's just not fair."

Thunder growled and rain began to fall heavily. "C'mon Toby, let's get outta here." She said as she pulled off her hat and put it on her brother's blonde head. Toby didn't move.

"Toby, come on, it's pouring," she said, bending down to his level so that she could look him in the eyes.

"No Sarah," was his simple answer. He turned towards his sister, tears in his big, innocent eyes. "I'm not leaving Merlin here!" he wailed, as tears began pouring down his face again and he covered his eyes with his hands. Sarah's eyes watered up again at this, and she gently took the boy's gloved hands in her own.

"Toby...Merlin lives here now... remember how much he loved the park, Toby; it was his favorite place. He is happy here," she said, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Look Toby, I tell you what; we'll come here and visit Merlin as often as possible. And we'll bring him his favorite treats and place them by his grave...I promise we will."

Toby nodded sadly, turning his head to look at the gravestone once more, then took his sister's hand, and they both walked sadly out of the park.

0o0o0o0o0o

Sarah unlocked the door to her small apartment, and took off her boots and soaked coat. Once Toby had done the same, he walked slowly into the living room. Sarah heard him switch on the TV, and she smiled. Television was his safe haven she thought as she hung up her coat. It helped him forget for a while...just like alcohol had done for her.

At the thought of the liquid she began to crave it, and she felt her mouth dry up. She needed a drink. She had never been much of a drinker; in all honesty, she never used to like the taste of it. But when her parents had died in a car accident two years ago, she found it was the only thing that seemed to help with the pain, and now she was addicted to the stuff. She felt her heart twist with pain at the thought of her parents, and she quickly had to set her mind to something different, anything, just to get them out of her head.

Sarah turned around and saw Merlin's basket in the corner of the room. She felt more pain rise in her heart, and her eyes stung with tears. Merlin's death had come as a complete shock to her; he had been a very healthy dog all his life. He ate and walked daily just like any other dog, showing no signs of illness. Only yesterday she took him on a walk to the park as usual, when she had noticed his breathing was harsh. When she took him home that night, he wouldn't eat or drink, and he would whine whenever she left his side. She ended up sleeping on the couch next to him, so that she could keep an eye on him.

When she had woken up the next morning, he had died in his sleep.

Sarah had quickly phoned the vet, and he had come over to her house and examined the poor lifeless creature. When he was done, he explained to Sarah that Merlin had passed away very softly in his sleep. But Sarah couldn't help but blame herself for his death; perhaps, if she had of taken him to see a vet that night he would still be alive now... But then again, he was very old. She was only ten when he had been introduced to the Williams family, and he had remained a loving and loyal dog all her childhood. He had lived a good, long thirteen years.

Sarah sighed; her head was swimming with emotion. She ran her fingers though her hair and picked up his basket, putting it safely in the cupboard to keep it out of sight. She couldn't cope with seeing it empty there in the corner anymore.

"What are we having for dinner, Sarah?" Toby called to his sister, pulling her out of her thoughts. She smiled, putting on a mask, so that Toby couldn't see her sadness. He had gone through enough. She smiled; she was pleased to hear he still had an appetite. Unlike herself.

"I don't care; what do you fancy?" she said as she locked the cupboard door, and walked into the living room. Toby sat on the two seated red couch, the TV remote in his little hand.

"How about chicken nuggets and fries? And a big glass of soda?" she said smiling, knowing it was one of his favorite dinners. Usually she would make sure he ate food that was good for him, but tonight, he needed comfort. Toby grinned and clapped his hands together.

"Yeah! And ice cream or pudding?" he beamed. Sarah scuffed up his blonde hair.

"Sure thing, but only if you promise that after dinner you'll brush your teeth and get yourself to bed, okay? Because you have school in the morning, and I have work."

Toby frowned but agreed.

After Toby had eaten his fill and finished watching his favorite Disney movie, _Aladdin,_ he had done as his sister had asked, brushing his teeth and putting himself to bed. Sarah had given him a good night kiss as she always did, and tucked him up, whispering in his ear that she loved him. Then she cleaned away the dishes and put out the lights, before she headed to the bathroom and ran herself an extra deep bubble bath.

Sarah stripped herself from her clothes, tossing them into a washing basket, then put on her favorite relaxation CD, turning up the volume to the maximum; it helped Toby fall asleep. Sarah lowered her body into the tub, and for the first time that day she was able to relax.

As she lay there the events of that day flew into her mind again, and she began to cry. This was the only time Sarah would let herself go, when she sat in that bath with the music turned up so loud so that Toby wouldn't hear her sobs. Black tears made their way down her face as she thought about the last two years... So much had happened, her dear Father and Step Mother passed in the car crash when they had gone away for the weekend, leaving her and Toby as orphans. She had taken full responsibility for Toby because she couldn't cope with losing him.

Not again.

Not after how hard she had fought to get him back from The Goblin King.

She couldn't bear to lose another member of her family. She had already lost her Mother, Linda Williams, then her Father and Step Mother, then her best friend, and now Merlin.

Sarah took a shuddering breath and opened a small built-in cupboard she had beside the bath. It was full of shampoos and soaps that had belonged to Karen. Sarah hadn't always liked Karen. Sarah had resented her for taking her father away from her, but that hadn't meant she wanted her to die. It wasn't until Karen's death that Sarah realized how much she had grown to love her.

Karen had been a good Mother to her, trying to understand her and her teenage temper tantrums and fits, trying to be kind and understanding, washing her clothes, and making sure she had food on the table when Sarah arrived back from school. Sarah regretted how she had acted towards her then, even though she hadn't always been nice to Sarah, and sometimes she wouldn't let her leave the house, making her do housework as well as school work before having her babysit in the evening. It had all been too much for Sarah at the time, as she was missing her real mother, and she was so hormonal it was unbelievable.

But still, she shouldn't have been so rude to her. Sarah pulled out a bottle of vodka from behind the shampoos and various body washes. Opening the lid, she drank straight out of the bottle. She felt the liquid burn the back of her throat, and she swallowed, loving the burn. She felt content for a moment.

She hated to admit that every night she lay in this bath, drinking herself into oblivion to stop her mind from wondering about the past and helping her to feel numb while she slept without dreams. She drank some more as she thought about Merlin again; she didn't need to feel any more pain tonight.

She was tired. Her eyes were swollen from crying and she had an emotional headache. She couldn't get upset anymore; she needed to sleep, as she had work in the morning…. _Like I need that_, she thought.

Sarah drank down some more vodka and started to feel rather numb. That was good. Sarah climbed out of the bath, pulled out the plug, letting the water drain away. She wrapped a warm towel around herself. She brushed her teeth and washed the makeup off her face.

Sarah slipped into a red silky night dress, and put on a huge soft black robe that used to belong to her father. She hugged it around her slim body. She walked into her bedroom and got into bed, pulling the blankets right up to her neck. She sighed as the alcohol went straight to her head, and she fell into a deep sleep within two minutes.

0o0o0o0o0o  
>END OF PART ONE.<p>

AN: Well that's chapter 1 up! let me know what you think :)

o0o0o0o0


	2. Chapter 2 Jon

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, only the story that popped into my head one day. Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson.

Thank you so much for all the favorites guys! I really appreciate it.

I hope this chapter will not disappoint you.

Don't forget to review! :D

o0o0o0o

"Sarah..." Sarah opened her eyes slowly, the light shining in from the window blinding her, and she covered her eyes with her hand. Her head was spinning and she groaned. She must have drunk more than she thought last night.

"Shit," she swore as she sat up and felt slightly dizzy. She would like nothing more than to stay in bed all day, but unfortunately, she had work. She looked at her mobile phone. 6:00. Sarah growled, got out of bed, opened her bedroom door, and walked into Toby's bedroom.

"Hey, Toby, it's morning, time for school, kiddo," she said, as she stroked his soft, blonde hair.

Toby opened his eyes and grumbled, pulling a pillow over his head. Sarah laughed.  
>"I know, right! C'mon, get up, and I'll make you pancakes for breakfast."<p>

Toby sat up straight away when he heard the mention of pancakes, and a big smile lit up his face. "With blueberries?" he said as he stretched his arms above his head and yawned.

"Yes, yes, with blueberries, but only if you get up now, because otherwise we won't have time," she said as she walked out the room and into the kitchen to make breakfast.

It was 7:30 by the time Sarah dropped Toby off at school. "I'll see you at 4:00, Tobes, be a good boy, ok?" She kissed the boy's forehead and messed up his hair with her hand.

"Whatever," he said, embarrassed by his sister's action, and he walked into his school with two of his friends who joined him at the door. Sarah sighed and began to walk to her work. She was a waitress in a coffee shop, and sometimes a cleaner in the local holiday cottages.

It wasn't her dream job, but at least she got some money for it. She needed the money, as she had a lot of things to pay for at her age. There was food for both her and Toby, water, electricity, tax on her apartment, as well as rent. Luckily, her father had left her a good amount of his money, but that wasn't going to last forever. Eventually she would run out, and when she did, she didn't know what she would do. '_Cross that bridge when I come to it_,' she thought to herself as she walked into the cafe.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Toby sat at the small table in the kitchen eating pasta with tomato sauce and cheese grated on top. He always looked happy when he ate. Sarah sat next to him drinking some water. She couldn't face her meal; she didn't feel like she could stomach it.

"How was school today?" she said as she played with her unwanted meal.

"It was good," he said, stuffing his face like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Good...learn much?" Toby looked at her and giggled.

"Sarah, can't you think of somethin' better to say?"

Sarah chuckled at his cheeky words. "What ya wanna do when the school holidays arrive?"

Toby thought for a minute. "Well, Sam's mom said I can go stay at his house for the weekend, and his mom said she'll take us to the movies and stuff," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Sarah thought. "And do you wanna do that?"

Toby drank down some of his milk. "Yeah, it will be cool. He just got some new video games, and we are going to play on them. And he got a new dog today, and we're going to walk him in the park."

Sarah smiled sadly as she thought about Merlin again, and she quickly drank down her water.

"Can you tell me a story tonight?"

Sarah looked surprised at Toby's request. She used to tell him stories every night, but when their parents had died, he had stopped asking, and when she did attempt to read him a story, he would grumble and tell her he was bored.

"Sure...I thought you hated story time now?" she said, picking up the plates and putting them in the sink, letting them soak in the soapy water.

"Nah, I just got bored of it for a while... I kinda miss it now," he said as he wiped his mouth with a red paper napkin and got down from the table.

Sarah smiled. He missed story time. That made her feel happy for a moment, as that little child inside her still loved story time, acting, and playing the games she used to when she was a teen.

"Go play for a bit. I'm gonna clean up, and then we'll go for a walk and watch a movie before bed," she said.

Sarah cleaned away the mess from the kitchen, and once it was done, Sarah walked into her living room. She was so tired. It seemed like the last couple of days were creeping up on her, and she was finding it hard to stay awake. She closed her eyes slowly, giving up on fighting sleep.

She would just have a nap, just a little nap to get her head together, and then she'd take Toby for a short walk... suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door, waking Sarah up completely. Then confusion filled her mind. Who in the hell was that? She stood and walked to the door quickly and opened it.

"Hello?" Sarah felt shocked when she saw the face of her ex-boyfriend.

"Babe! Sarah babe, oh my god! How long has it been? Three years? Shit, long time, I know that much!" said the confident man.

"Wh-what are you doing here? How did you know where I live?"

The man smiled and kissed her hand.

"I have been searching for you for so long, Sarah; I am so glad I have found you at last," he said and pulled her into a tight embrace. Sarah didn't know quite what to do, or what to say. She went out with Jon for a year after her trip in the Labyrinth thanks to her stepmother for making her feel stupid for 'not having dates at her age!'

Sarah had ended up going out with Jon for six months, and she had liked him, but not enough. Not when she found out he was chatting up every girl in her college, and she had caught him and another girl kissing at the bus stop one day. Sarah had dumped him there and then. Sarah pulled away from him slowly and gave an anxious chuckle.

"Jon, um, come in; have a coffee..." she started, cursing herself for not kicking his ass out and making him leave.

Jon smirked as he walked into her apartment. "Wow, small compared to your other house... what happened?" he said sitting on her red couch. Sarah sighed and sat next to him.

"My parents died in a car accident two years ago, after we...broke up," she said, quietly looking down at her hands, avoiding eye contact with him. "When they died I couldn't afford to keep the house...so I moved here. At least it's not far from Toby's school, and the park."

She gave a nervous half-smile. Jon put an arm around the back on the sofa.

"That's awful Sarah...awful. I'm sorry for your loss," he said, lowering his arm and putting it around her shoulders. Sarah felt uneasy and shifted slightly.

"I'm okay...Toby and I like it here, it's fine for us..." She smiled.

Jon pulled away and smiled at her, a sly, mischievous look on his face. "That's good, Sarah, you're so brave. I'm sure your parents would be very proud of you."

Sarah felt a small smile pull her lips, and her eyes twinkled. "Thank you," she breathed.

"I missed you, babe; it's been so long," he said gently stroking her soft, dark hair.

Sarah took a shuddering breath...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

END OF PART TWO.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

AN:So sorry this chapter is so short guys, i will make it up to you. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review :)


	3. Chapter 3 Drink till the pain is gone

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, only the story that popped into my head one day.

~ So I know it hasn't been long since I last updated this,

but I really wanted to bring out

another chapter before Christmas.~

So anyway guys, hope you enjoy this chapter! please don't forget to review,

pretty please! after all it is Christmas ;)

o0o0o

Chapter 3

**TWO WEEKS LATER.**

"Sarah babe, wake up, I've got you a coffee before you head to work, blueberry pancakes and Ice-cream for breakfast."

Sarah rubbed her eyes and smiled at the man she now had feelings for. She wasn't passionately in love with him, but she had to admit, her heart was warming towards this man.

"Thank you Jon." Sarah smiled and sat up, drinking some of the coffee he had picked up for her from StarBucks that morning on his way over.

Jon lay himself next to her on the bed. gently he played with her soft brown locks. She smiled uneasily, feeling somewhat uncomfortable with him lounging on her bed, playing with her hair like they were a married couple. And as much as she liked Jon, she somehow didn't feel ready for that sort of thing.

He placed one of his hands onto hers and that woke her from her thoughts. She blushed awkwardly at him and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. A habit she had picked up when she was nervous, shy or uncomfortable.

"Thanks... seriously, you have helped me loads and I really appreciate it."

She took another sip of her coffee shyly as he leaned close to her, and kissed her cheek. He took her cup from her hands, and she watched as he took a sip of it himself. He took that opportunity to kiss her lips quickly before she could move away.

"Its not a problem babe...you know I'll do anything for you." He gave her a sly grin and she looked away from him. He leaned in to kiss her again, and she quickly got out of bed. He followed her, handing her her dressing gown. She smiled and put it on.

"Don't forget to have your breakfast before you go to work." He said

"I need a shower first... Is Toby up yet?" She yawned, wrapping the dressing gown tightly around herself.

"Yeah, up and ready waiting at the door. I'm going to take him in my car, then I'll pick you up and drop you off at work."

he said as he walked towards her, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her towards him, kissing her again. She kissed him back.

"Eww!" Came a voice. Sarah laughed and turned around.

"Hey squirt! your up early today!" she said walking over to him and kissing his cheek before the made her way to the bathroom. Toby glared at them both.

"He woke me up too early Sarah! I'm so tired! and I've been waiting to leave for twenty minutes!" he said angrily before he yawned tiredly.

"Oh I'm sorry Toby, but you know School is early today, you don't wonna be late do you?" She called as she got into the shower.

Toby groaned in annoyance. and stormed out the room. Sarah heard him walk past the bathroom and she called "I'll see you at four Toby! be good for Jon!" she rinsed the soap from her hair and then began washing herself with soap quickly.

Jon shouted to her as he walked past the bathroom. "Back in ten, be ready." he grabbed Toby's shoulder, digging his finger nails into the boys skin.

"Come along now, no more stupid comments. Go and get in the car." he said pushing Toby toward the front door.

Toby hit Jon's hand away from his shoulder and got into the car, slamming the door so hard it might have fallen off. His temper boiled and he got into the car himself, shutting the door behind him and turning to look at Toby, his face red from anger.

"How dare you slam the door like that! I'll have you know this car is my life! without my car, life would be shit. I pay good money for this, and I'm not having a little spoilt brat like you ruin it!" He shouted angrily and started up the car and drove off furiously.

o0o0o0o0o

When Sarah arrived home from work later that day she was surprised to see the house was all in candle light, smooth jazz was playing quietly. She frowned and took off her coat, hanging it up on the hoot by the door, then placing her bags down, she walked into the living room.

"Toby?...Toby where are you?" She said looking at the bottle of champagne and two glasses set out on the coffee table.

Suddenly the door slammed shut and Sarah turned around quickly. Surprised when she saw Jon standing there, a rose in his mouth, a slimy look on his face. He wore only a dark blue dressing gown. "Well, hello Babe." he said, obviously trying to sound seductive. It wasn't working.

"Oh my god! you scared me!" she said placing a hand over her chest.

Jon walked over to her, handing her the rose that he had had in his mouth a moment ago.

She took it and looked at it. Of course it was a fake rose from her bedroom. she forced herself to smile at him as he stared at her. He walked around her, eyeing her up and down. He chuckled and sat down on the sofa, pouring himself and Sarah a glass of the champagne.

"Come, sit beside me." he said, patting the seat next to him.

She hesitated and then did as he bid. he handed her a glass and she took it gently. He smiled. pleased that she had taken it.

"Where's Toby?" she asked a tad nervously.

"He's at his friends house, um Sam's house. he said he was staying there for the holidays?" he said sipping some of his drink.

Sarah thought for a moment before she remembered her conversation with Toby from two weeks relaxed a bit, taking in a deep breath.

"Oh yes that's right...I forgot." she smiled at him then and drank down some of her alcoholic drink. A sigh escaped her as it ran down her throat and she leaned back and closed her eyes. Jon chuckled again.

"Wow, you were thirsty! here, have some more." he said pouring more of the alcoholic liquid into her glass. "Drink up."

Sarah smiled tiredly and drank down some more. "Thanks for this..." she said quietly. "I must say though, its all rather mysterious isn't it?"

He grinned and put his arm around her. "I wanted to surprise you." he said

"Well you did do that!" she laughed. "Honestly though, you didn't need to go to all this trouble." she said. her neck began to ache and she felt a bit dizzy. This champagne was a bit strong.

He laughed dryly. "Babe, don't be silly, I wanted to do this...I've has it planned for quite sometime now...I just thought it would do you some good. its about time you had someone spoil you." he said, as he gently put down his glass onto the table and began stroking her arm.

Sarah's head fussed and she blinked. she was unable to focus on around her seemed to be turning into a blur.

"Besides...I thought it was about time we got to know each other better." he said softly. kissing her neck gently.

Sarah felt herself drifting away ever so slowly...

"Sleep sweetly babe."

0o0o0o0o0o

Sarah slowly opened her eyes.

Where was she?

She rubbed her eyes and lifted herself up on one arm. It took her quite a long time to finely take in her surroundings and realize where she was.

Her bedroom.

She gulped as she remembered what had happened last night. Jon, in only a dressing gown, champagne with some sort of drug in it. She felt anger rise in her chest and she jumped out of bed quickly. She swore viciously when her head throbbed. she held her head and looked down to the floor for a minute. after a moment she moved again, grabbed her rode from behind the door and walked into her living room. all evidence from last night was gone and she began to wonder if it had even happened at all.

She shivered and pulled the robe around herself tighter. It was so cold.

She slowly walked into the kitchen. On the table was a Starbucks cup of coffee and she smiled, relief filling her heart. How stupid of her. nothing had happened between them last night. he would never take advantage of her like that. It was the champagne. messing with her head again. bloody alcohol. She sighed and sat down on one of the chairs. she took a sip of her coffee, and smiled when she saw it was black. How sweet of him. he knew she would have a hang over after that. she felt slightly embarrassed as she thought about what had happened. They'd been probably having a nice time, but she just had to go pass out didn't she. God she had to give up on the drinking thing. It was messing with her head. She took another sip when she noticed a note stuck to the fridge. She stood, placing her cup back on the table.

As she walked closer she recognized the writing to be Jons. She smiled. bless him. leaving her a morning note. She pulled it off the fridge and sat at the table again. she smiled and then read the letter.

'**SARAH**

Well, what can I say, your a hard egg to crack.

but we got there in the end eh?

Anyway, I know this is all a bit sudden

but last night as you lay unconscious in your bed,

I realized this wasn't the life for me.

Sarah. your very attractive, and a great person.

but lets face it, you've got problems.

if you weren't so difficult to live with

maybe I would stay. But lets face it babe, your not

perfect. And to be honest, I don't love you anymore.

I'm going to meet this girl I am working with today,

she's really hot and unlike some,

she ain't tied down with kids.

Wish me luck.

Bye. Jon.

P.S. Brought you a black coffee, figured you

might need it, if you wake up with the

headache you I think you'll have.'

Sarah's heart thumped hard in her chest as she read and re-read the latter. Tears uncontrollably fell down her face.

"No...No!" She screamed and tore the letter into pieces and threw it onto the floor, she screamed and sobbed black tears making there way down her face. She felt her heart beat so hard she felt like she might burst. She had loved him. she hadn't thought she had when he was with her, but now he was gone she realized her feelings had been stronger then she'd first thought.

He didn't love her. All the stuff he had said to her had been a act. All a bloody act! all he has wanted her for was his own pleasure, and now that he had had her. (So she thought) he didn't want her anymore. he had thrown her away like a old doll, with no care for her feelings or how she felt about him. Sarah felt her knees weaken and she had to lay on the floor, tears still leaving her green eyes. she sobbed for what felt like hours.

What a fool she'd been. Why hadn't she seen it coming? he was a bad egg. she had always known it. So why hadn't she seen it coming? she had been so blind.

o0o0o0o0o

Sarah lay un-moving in the bath. her eyes were swollen and red from crying. black tear streaks on her cheeks left over from her tears. She pulled the bottle she held so tightly in her hand, back to her mouth and drank down her last mouthful of vodka. she threw the empty bottle to the floor. not caring if it smashed to pieces on the floor like her heart had seven hours earlier. She was drunk, and she was broken. all she could think about was him. he had lied to her. tricked her. probably drugged her. made her think that he had loved her when all he wanted was her body, and to break her heart. What a complete prick! what a arsehole! And to think she might have given herself to this idiot.

Fresh tears made their way down her face again and she began to sob again. She was becoming a emotional wreck. just like her real mother Linda had. Sarah suddenly heard a loud noise coming from her living room. 'That has better not be Jon.' she thought to herself. she got out of that bath, how though she knew not. the room was spinning around her. She put on her robe, and then staggered into her living room. Nobody was there. Sarah shivered nervously. she felt so nauseous. she could hear a sound of something, like a door being opened, or someone walking around her.

"Who's there?" She said looking around her. Not that it was much use. she was far to drunk to even see properly.

"Sarah..." Came a ghostly voice.

Sarah gasped as she heard her name being called. "Who's there?!" she said feeling a little alone and afraid, her legs and lips were trembling, and her lips turned white.

"Sarah..." the voice repeated.

Sarah felt her vision blur completely, and she fell down to the floor, and everything around her went black.

"Sarah..."

Sarah felt her eyes closing uncontrollably. "Help..." she whispered

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

o0o0o0o0o

AN: Okay guys, so I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. What you all think of Jon eh? think I've made me nasty enough? Let me know what your thoughts are on this story so far:) the next chapter should be out sometime after Christmas, unless I suddenly get loads of time off, in which case I'll probably write more sooner. Oh, and for those who are wondering, Jareth will soon be entering this story! so fear not my friends, the goblin king will soon show his face.

I know these chapters are kinda short, and I know they are not the best written, but this is my first try, so please understand and be nice:) Anyways,

Happy Holidays everyone! hope you all have a fantastic Christmas.


	4. Chapter 4 Strange things

DISCLAIMER. I own nothing. only the story that popped into my head one day. Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson.

Hope everyone had a good Christmas! thanks for all the reviews! I was so pleased when I saw you guys are starting to let me know what you think and that's brilliant so thanks! So anyways, On with the show! hope you like this chapter. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Just a little warning that there is some strong language in this chapter, if this offends you, you probably shouldn't read on. Just a warning

Chapter 4  
>_<p>

Sarah opened her eyes slowly, and groan, putting a hand over her eyes as the sun blinded her. She sat up, and realized she was laying on her living room floor. her back ached and she felt chilled. Probably because she hadn't even got dressed last night she thought as she noticed the robe she still wore on her thin body.

"What the fuck happened?" she asked herself. every memory from last night had completely gone, all she remembered was crying about Jon while she was bathing, but how she had gotten onto her living room floor was beyond her knowledge. Sarah stood up, her knees felt weak and she was surprised at how much her head hurt. Maybe she needed to knock off the vodka for a while. even thinking of having a break from drink made her feel depressed and she sighed sadly. Look at what she had done to herself.

"Sarah!" Toby shouted happily as he ran into his sisters arms, hugging her tightly. Sarah smiled widely and hugged the boy back just as tightly as he hugged her.

"I missed you" she whispered and kissed his head gently.

Toby smiled and wriggled out of Sarah's arms, and looked around. then he frowned. "Where's Jon?"

Sarah lowered her head at the mention of him. "He's...he's gone Toby... and he's not coming back." Toby's eyes lit up and a big smile took over his face.

"Yippee! I'm glad he's gone Sarah, he was mean to me, I'm glad he's gone."

Sarah looked surprised. Jon always used to take Toby to school and sometimes he would take him out to the mall and buy him cookies or candy, and she thought Toby would have been very upset to know that the only man in his life was now gone.

"I thought you liked Jon?"

Toby shrugged his shoulders. "Nah, he was nothing but a big old meanie." he said taking Sarah's hand and they both started walking down the street.

Sarah felt somewhat confused and she looked down at Toby. "But Jon always used to take you places, and buy you things... didn't you like that?" she asked, pulling

her coat around her tighter, it was bitter cold.

"He used too at first, but he changed recently...he shouted at me when i got into the car the other day, and he hit my leg." He said kicking a stone that was on the path, and it rolled onto the road.

Sarah felt rage and anger fill her heart and she stopped walking and bent down to Toby's level.

"HE WHAT?" she shouted any feelings of love she felt for Jon starting to fall out of her heart.

Toby felt a little afraid and he kept quiet for a moment and bit his lip. Sarah saw his expression and tears filled her eyes. Jon hadn't only hurt her, but he'd hurt Toby too.

"Oh Toby...I'm so sorry." she said pulling him into her arms and cried quietly into his little shoulder. "I promise you'll never have to put up with another man hurting you ever again. Ever again. from now on Tobes, its just me and you. just us kid."  
>she said and pulled away slowly looking at him right in the eyes.<p>

Toby smiled and took her hand again. "I would like that." he said, steam leaving his mouth as he talked. it was getting colder.

Sarah stood up again and they both walked silently for a while until Sarah noticed the big gates that lead into the park.

"Hey, wanna have a quick stroll in the park?" she asked him.

Toby's face lit up. "Yeah! and then we can see Merlin!" he said letting go on her hand and running into the park before Sarah could change her mind.

Sarah's heart felt heavy and she wished she's never suggested the park to her little brother. She had temporarily forgotten that Merlin had been buried in the park by a huge tree. How could she have forgotten that?

"C'on Sarah!" Toby shouted to his sister when he turned and saw she was still standing outside the gates.

Sarah sighed. she had no choice, she couldn't cope with upsetting Toby anymore then she already had, and so she took a deep shuddering breath and walked into the park.

Toby's smile widened and she run ahead.

"Goodnight Toby." she said quietly as she kissed the boys head. Toby opened one eye and sat up quickly before she could turn out the light.

"Sarah... Story time?" he smiled at her and grabbed his bear Lancelot. Sarah smiled and walked over to the book shelf.

"What book do you want me to read you?" she asked him.

He giggled. "The Labyrinth!" he said kicking his legs excitedly in the bed.

Sarah felt her breath catch in her throat and she gulped "L-labyrinth?...are you sure?" she said soundly slightly scared, like if she was to read the labyrinth book again then she would end up back there, or worse, Toby back there. She wasn't a child anymore, but since her journey in the Labyrinth, she had been afraid even to think about it. She didn't want to lose Toby again... he was all she had left. that's why she had hidden the book away. she had no idea how Toby had got it. She bit her lip softly.

"Pleasssee!" Toby pleaded.

Sarah sighed and ran her finger over the gold letters. What harm could it do after all? nothing would happen, she had won. HE had no power over her.

"Okay Toby, but maybe only half the book, because I'm pretty tired after our walk today." she grinned at him and he smiled back at her and took a sip of his hot milk.

Sarah crept quietly out of Toby's bedroom and closed the door behind her. Of course she had ended up reading the whole book to him. Sarah sighed and walked into her lounge, sitting herself down onto the red couch. She didn't feel well, and she was too tired for words, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to get into bed. She looked around the room at the various things scattered around her living room, such as family photos, books, flowers, candles ect. It all seemed so strange to her. her life. Her Mother leaving her when she had only been at the tender age of 8, her Father and Stepmothers sudden death, Marlins death, her journey in the Labyrinth... Definitely not your average 21 years olds life. After what felt like hours later, Sarah decided she needed a bath, just to clean away all the thoughts of her life.

Sarah sighed as the hot water relaxed her body. She tried to focus on the sound of her breathing, trying not to think of anything that would depress her. She opened the small cupboard and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. okay, yes she had said she wasn't going to drink for a while, but she couldn't just give up like that. She opened the bottle and swigged some of the contents to the back of her throat, she loved how it burned her and she sighed with relief. She drank some more and more, and she drank it quickly, like you would a glass of water. Her head started to throb as the strong whiskey started working its magic on her. And she enjoyed that numb feeling that crept up around her. Sarah put down the bottle after drinking half of it, and she sighed and lowered her body deeper into the water. As she lay there she began to feel quiet relaxed... quiet content. Sarah closed her eyes and for a moment all was peaceful.

Dark clouds passed over her eyes, and she could hear ghostly singing, or was it crying? she couldn't tell, but for some reason she couldn't open her eyes. she tried too, but they wouldn't open. it was like they had been sealed shut. The ghostly sounds became louder, and the dark clouds parted, and a scene was put into her mind. Her mother. her real mother. on stage, dancing, her hair up in a bun, her lips were painted red and her skin white. Black tears pouring down her face as she stands there, the audience are cheering, and its obvious she is loved by them, and yet...she is so sad.

the scene is slowly replaced, to her Mother laying in the bath, tears still on her face. she picks up a small green bottle and opens it, pouring some pills from it into her mouth, she swallows them down with some sort of alcohol. The black clouds fill the room and the ghostly screams fill her ears again and Sarah started trembling. the clouds clear over just enough for Sarah to see her Mother laying with her head in the water, her eyes closed. she was dead.

Darkness falls again, such darkness and so many screams, and then a voice, a deep voice, calling her name. 'Sarah... you're turn.' 'Sarah...'

Sarah gasped for breath, but her lungs began to fill with water. she tried to open her eyes, but they were so tightly closed. Panic filled her heart and she screamed, not knowing what else she could do. more water began to fill her lungs, and tears started to fall from her eyes. She desperately tried to sit up, but she couldn't move. she struggled and struggled trying to fight whatever was taking her, but suddenly feeling rather peaceful, and her body became limp and heavy, she felt herself drifting out of consciousness, and she stopped struggling. Pictures of her life flashed into her brain, her mother, her father and step mother, her old friends, her life, her happy days and sad days, then Toby, and then the Labyrinth, and the goblin king. Sarah chocked out the last air bubble from her lungs, and passed out.

Two hands suddenly gripped the body of Sarah Williams, pulling her from the deep bath, and pulled her limp heavy body into his arms, hugging her against his chest. "Oh, you precious thing..." He lay her lifeless body on the floor and pulled a towel around her, then pulled her back into his arms and rocked her gently, patting her back repeatedly.

"Come on precious, bring it up, don't let it take you too..."

Somewhere in the distance Sarah could hear a familiar voice calling her name... she she couldn't remember who the voice belong too. She noticed the voice was emotional, and filled with concern and worry, whoever it was, obviously cared about her quiet a lot.  
>She suddenly leaned forward, coughed and spluttered, bringing up some of the water she had consumed.<p>

The voice gave a cry of relif. "Oh Sarah, thank god. I thought I'd lost you, you precious thing."

Sarah's throat hurt so bad, her heart was beating so fast and hard in her chest, and her whole body ached like she had been beaten up.

She felt her body being pressed against a warm body, she could hear his echo voice in the back of her mind, but she still didn't know who it belonged too, and she still couldn't open her eyes. "My poor Sarah..." the soft velvet voice said. Suddenly Sarah began to chock, the pain was excruciating and she let out a sob, tears made there way down her face.

"Sarah, precious, its alright... I've got you."  
>she felt a gloved hand wipe away the tears from her face and for the first time in her life she found herself able to let go. Sarah sobbed, terrified. What she had seen that has happened her Mother had scared her emotionally, and to think, the same thing could of happened to her. She cried out the pain of losing her mother, she cried out the pain of losing her father and stepmother, she cried out the pain of losing Merlin, and she cried out the physical pain she now felt burn inside her. Without any words said, and without any idea of who this person was, she felt genuinely safe. and comforted.<p>

She moaned as the pain got worse and she found herself unable to breath.

"Hurts..." she managed to squeeze out, even as tears fell down her face.

"I'll make the pain go away precious... I promise." the voice became more quiet and Sarah found herself falling into a deep sleep.

AN: Wow I'm knackered been working on this for a good 3 hours if not more! and I'm far to tired to edit, so if there are any mistakes please forgive me. So people, be sure to review and let me know what you think of this chapter! I hope its good enough for you all. Happy New Year all!


	5. Chapter 5 Cursed and Broken

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. only the story that popped into my head one day. Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson.

Hey my wonderful readers! Thanks for all the favorites and reviews! there is nothing better then switching on my computer in the morning and seeing my Emails are filled with favorites and reviews! hehe... Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Also some language ahead!

**Chapter 5**

"Hurts..." she whimpered. "I'll make the pain go away my precious, I promise."

He looked down at the woman who lay sleeping in his lap on the bathroom floor. He traced a gloved hand over her cheek, wiping the last tear from her pail face. She looked ill, and frail. not to mention thin. A sigh escaped him. He had spent a hour at least trying to ease her pain, she had cried so bitterly, begging for pain relief and he had softly told her she would be safe, and that he would take the pain away, he had then put a sleeping spell upon her, and then worked at healing her.

He felt his bones start to stiffen and he stood, picking Sarah up with him. He walked into her bedroom and lay her softy upon the soft white sheets on her bed. She didn't move, the sleeping spell would probably keep her in sleep all night as she is mortal and not used to the magic of fea. He walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a over sized white T-shirt with the words. 'The David Bowie Tour 1973' written on it.

He walked back over to her, and sat beside her. he was about to remove the towel, the only thing giving her slim naked body privacy, and then he stopped, he imagined how embarrassed she would be to learn of him dressing her. a smirk formed on his lips as he thought of her reaction, then he sighed and used his magic to dress her. He would of liked nothing more then to stare at her beautiful body as she slept, but he had to much respect for her to do that, to much love for her to take advantage of her when she lay in her weakened state on her bed. He stroked her hair and face. she was beautiful, no, she was stunning. she was perfect. Sarah took a deep breath and turned over slightly in her sleep, waking Jareth from his thoughts. He stood, pulling the blankets up to her waist and stroked her face tenderly once more. he lingered for a moment, and then walked towards the door. just as he turned the handle of the door, he turned back, moving over to her quickly before he could change his mind again. He leaned over her, and ever so slowly he placed a kiss her cheek with so much tenderness and adoration. he lingered, and then he sighed and moved away from her quickly, closing the door behind him.

0o0o0o0o0o

Sarah opened her eyes slowly, the light that shone in from the window making it difficult to see and she squeezed her eyes shut. Suddenly the memories of last night slipped back into her head and she sat up quickly in her bed. she looked down at her body and noticed she wore her favorite baggy T-shirt. How had she gotten there? Sarah had no idea. She pushed herself up further and was surprised that her head felt clear, and surprisingly enough she felt no pain. Sarah felt tears sting her eyes as she thought about everything. who had saved her? who had held her while she cried? who had told her she would be safe? who had been there for her in her hour of need?

Her bedroom door suddenly opened and Sarah turned, Her heart almost stopped beating when she saw who it was and she let out a gasp. The Goblin King Jareth. Her childhood enemy from her journey in the Labyrinth. She stared at him starstruck. He looked the same as he always had, he hadn't aged a day since she last saw him. his hair still pail and wild, his eyes mismatched but beautiful, his high cheek bones stood out, and his thin lips were curved into a smirk. He wore black leggings that left little to the imagination, a frilly baggy white poets shirt,a black leather waist coat, and tall black healed boots. Not to mention the riding crop he held in one of his leather gloved hand, tapping it against his boot almost nervously.

Sarah swallowed hard, she wanted to speak. wanted to ask him so much, but no words would come to hear, and so she stared silently at the man who stood in her door way. Dark and intimidating.

He slowly walked over to her, some

of his wild hair falling into his face. "I thought I heard you..." he said, his voice sounding like soft velvet.

He sat himself down on the edge of her bed and looked at her. Sarah didn't know quite what to say, her mind was running away with her, all sorts of unspoken questions upon her lips.  
>'Had he saved her? how did he know where she lived? if he had saved her then how the hell did he know she was drowning? How was he even allowed to be there after she had told him he had no power over her? and where was Toby? had he come to take him?!' her mind screamed.<p>

"Toby is still sleeping." Said Jareth as though he knew what Sarah was thinking.

Sarah swallowed hard. "H-how?" was all she managed.

Jareth sighed. "Sarah, we need to talk. But not yet. You are still weak and you need to rest. I have business to attend too back in the Underground, but I shall return on the morrow to talk about all this." He said watching her face closely.

Sarah nodded slowly she couldn't bring herself to speak, and she felt slightly stupid because of it.

"Until tomorrow then." He stood and walked towards the door, tapping his thigh with the riding crop he held tightly in his hand. Once he reached the door he turned to look at her, and he smiled. a genuine smile as he began to vanish into thin air, leaving only a trace of glitter and smoke behind him.

0o0o0o0o

Jareth arrived back at his castle back in the Underground, the sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful shade of orange and pink. Jareth collapsed into his thrown, he swung one leg bonelessly over the arm, and a gloved hand went to his chin, a natural pose he had when he was deep in thought. He had been watching Sarah since the day she wished her brother away. He had watched as her parents died, watched as her dog had died, watched as that prick Jon used and abused her. yes, he had seen it all. and he hadn't been able to watch her, he had had to watch her struggle and cry, watched her drink herself silly every night because she didn't know how else to cope with the loss of her family. And he hated it. But last night, after a day of loneliness and annoyance, he had wondered to his private chamber, desperate to see the face of the woman he loved. he had conjured a crystal, to his horror all he saw was black smoke. his body had froze and he stared terrified into the crystal. when the black smoke had passed, he was surprised to see her drowning in the bath, her eyes squeezed shut, and her mouth wide open, she had been screaming and the screams had filled his ears, filled his bed chamber until he could no longer bare it. he couldn't just watch her die, he just couldn't. He had broken the rules by saving her, but he didn't care. He couldn't live knowing that he had watched as she drown, knowing that the woman who owned his heart was no longer alive in this cruel world. he loved Sarah and he didn't care what would become of him, as long as his sweet Sarah was safe, that's all he cared about now.

Jareth sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. Tomorrow was going to be a interesting day.

0o0o0o0o0o

Sarah sat in her lounge a day later. She held a mug of coffee in her cold hands. Toby was at school and Sarah had canceled her work because of her 'meeting/date' with the certain Goblin King.

Sarah had just about gotten over the shock of seeing him again now, and the thing she was more distressed about was the fact that Jareth had seen her naked... She blushed and pulled her green hoodie tighter around her body.

Suddenly the window in her lounge blew open and a barn owl flew in. Sarah took a deep breath and stood. The owl transformed into none other then the Goblin King.

He wore the same outfit as he had when Sarah last saw him, only he wore a black poets shirt instead of a white one, as well as a long black cloak. Jareth cocked his head to the side and smiled slightly at Sarah. He moved his shoulders slightly and the cloak he wore fell to the floor. With a flick of his fingers, the cloak vanished into thin air.

"Hello Sarah." he said putting a hand on his hip.

"Hello...please, sit down." she said quietly. Jareth took a seat on chair and folded one leg over the other.

Sarah sat opposite him on the red sofa. "Would you like a drink?" she asked him awkwardly.

"No Sarah, I thank you." he said.

Sarah sighed. "Come on...this isn't a tea party, you and I both know that." she said

Jareth looked slightly confused but said nothing.

Sarah sighed again. "I-I need to know what happened last night, and why." she said sitting back in the chair.

Jareth ran his hand though his hair and let out a heavy sigh. "Alright..." he stood from his chair and began pacing around the room.

Sarah couldn't help but feel uneasy with him pacing around like that, but she ignored it and cleared her throat. "How did you know I was drowning last night Jareth?" his name slipped from her lips uncontrollably and she blushed.

Jareth's ears pricked up at hearing her saying his name. it sounded perfect. He cleared his throat. "I knew Sarah... because I have been watching you." he said, truthfully.

Sarah felt slightly afraid but tried not to show it. "But I told you that you have no power over me, so why do you continue to watch me?" she asked, feeling slightly cross.

Jareth looked away from her as though hurt by her words. "Sarah, there is more to the whole Labyrinth thing then you think. you think its just a game, and you win and everything is over...but you're wrong Sarah..." he walked towards the window and looked out.

"What has that got to do with it?" she asked, annoyed.

"Sarah, please let me finish." he walked back towards her. "You see...when you said those words to me six years ago, when you denied me, a curse was put upon you." he said sadly.

Sarah felt shock and anger fill her and she stood up, her hands clenched into fists.  
>"What the Fuck?!" she swore.<p>

Jareth continued. "Its the way its always been Sarah, these girls wish away members of there family, they run the Labyrinth and they win or they lose, then they expect it to be all over. but what they don't know is that if they win, a curse is put upon them, and we always give them a second chance but almost every time they deny us...The same thing happened to you Sarah, I begged for you to stay, I begged for you to accept my gift..." he looked slightly hurt and he turned his back to her. "I was trying to save you." his voice was low as he said this.

"How was I supposed to know?! I thought you were just trying to get Toby! why didn't you say something?" she said her eyes filled with tears.

Jareth turned around and looked at her sadly. "I couldn't Sarah, if I am to tell anyone about the curse, I myself will be cursed. I will have thirteen days of torture and then will be left to die a very painful death. and my magic will be taken from me."

Jareth sat down on the chair again. "That's what happened to my father." he said, trying to keep any emotion from his voice. "Its a common thing for feas to fall in love with the mortal labyrinth runners..." he said looking up at her, his eyes twinkled slightly with something, something Sarah couldn't quite make out.

"Infact...my Grandfather fell in love with your Mother."

Sarah's eyes grew wide in shock and she stared at him. "What?... my Mother-"

Jareth interrupted. "Your Mother ran the Labyrinth Sarah... that's why she gave you the book when she left Sarah."

Sarah felt a tear work its way down her face and she bit her lip. "How did you know about her giving me the Labyrinth book?" she whispered

Jareth studied her face closely. "Because like I said before...I saw it happen. I watched it happen." he said

Sarah laughed sarcastically and scrubbed her eyes with her sleeve. "Your just a weird stalker aren't you?" she said, angry rising up inside of her.

Jareth tired to ignore her comment and continued. "My Grandfather told my father about your Mother, he would be cursed if she left the labyrinth... she said the words, like you did, and she went home. My Grandfather had thirteen days of torture, his magic was taken from him and he was forced to watch as your mother die. then he was tortured physically. 13 hours later he died." Jareth lowered his head.

Sarah sat herself back down in the red couch, trying to calm herself, she was angry, upset and shocked all at once. then she thought for a moment and let out a sigh. "Why did I see what happened to my mother when I was drowning?" she asked.

Jareth moved over towards her and sat next to her which Sarah found rather surprising but also nerve wrecking.

"Like I said before Sarah, its the curse. the same thing was happening to you. I've watched you go through so much Sarah... I've watched you cry as your parents died, i watched as that idiot lover of yours broke your heart, and I watched as your dog died. I watched as you drank yourself to oblivion and almost drown. But I couldn't let you die Sarah, I couldn't..." he leaned in closer to her and touched her cheek gently with his soft gloved hand. Sarah felt angry again, how dare he watch her! how dare he watch her in her private life! how dare he watch her and not even help her! and now he was touching her face like they were dear old friends, or lovers.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" she said, her voice raised.

Jareth removed his hand from her face. "I know your upset...its understandable Sarah." he said moving away from her.

"Damn right its understandable! how dare you watch me! how dare you!" she shouted at him.

Jareth glared at her. "If I hadn't of watched you you would have drowned in the bath!" he shouted back, with just as much anger as her.

Sarah scoffed. "Seriously? maybe if you hadn't of put a fucking curse of me I wouldn't have had to of gone though any of this!" she shouted at him angrily.

Jareth's eyes darkened then and he looked angry and hurt both at once. "You know very well that I have no choice! I cannot control it!" he stood up and faced her,suddenly becoming taller then he was before and Sarah felt slightly intimidated.

"You know that I have risked my own life to save yours!" he said as he began walking closer towards her. Sarah backed away from him, into the wall.

Sarah's breathing became ridged and she looked up at him, even as he pushed her against the wall. he looked down at her for a moment before his face softened again. "My my Sarah, you really haven't changed have you?" he chuckled dryly and hooked his index finger under her chin.

Sarah hit his finger away from her face and pushed him away from her. "Get away from me! don't touch me, and get out of my house!" she shouted, even as tears began falling down her face. she was exhausted.

Jareth realized his mistake, losing his temper with her wasn't going to help at all. she was scared and alone, she just didn't understand. before Jareth could apologize Sarah asked another question.

"How do I stop the curse Jareth?" she asked.

God, the way she said his name made him want to kiss her so bad.

Jareth had expected this question, and he was a little worried about what her reaction would be. "There isn't really a way, but there is a small chance that the curse would lift if...you were to return to the Labyrinth." he said taking a deep breath.

Sarah watched him closely. "What the hell? I can't go back, I have a job and Toby to attend too! I can't go back to the Labyrinth!"

Jareth sighed. "I knew this would be how you react." he said his face a mask of no emotion.

Sarah glared at him. "You come here, you insult me, you stalk me, and now your trying to get me to go back to your fun park so that you can get me and Toby back! well I'm not buying it!" she shouted.

"You asked me how to lift the curse I told you, I have told you secret hidden knowledge that nobody knows about, I have saved your life, risking my own and my thrown! I'm exhausted of living up to your expectations..." He stood picking up his riding crop and started tapping it against his leg, as though he was punishing himself.

"I'm leaving now." he said, he turned once more to look at her and then vanished.

Sarah's lips trembled, tears falling down her face.

"Why?..."

AN: Okay guys, sorry if this is badly written, I kinda rushed this chapter as I'm not feeling very well but I really wanted to , please don't forget to review! I've been working on this chapter all night and I'm exhausted. It probably needs editing, and i will do that as soon as i get some spare time. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6 Halloween

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Only the story that popped into my head one day. Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson.

AN: Okay so recently I've been getting a lot of hate on this story, I don't understand as it was getting good reviews and then suddenly I started getting loads of private hate messages and comments which put me off carrying on with this story, which is why I haven't updated in about 2 weeks or more. Buuuttt... after a lot of thought I have decided to continue! for the ones that do enjoy my writing because you guys are amazing :3 Anyways just encase you are new to this story I'm going to say that I'm not a very good writer, this is my first time at a proper fan fiction, obviously its not going to be great. this is one of those story's that's for the story rather then the way it was written. So yeah, enjoy this chapter and blah blah blah...

**o0o0o0o**

Jareth pulled off the thin shirt that hugged his slim body. This had been a disaster. why had he been so stupid and told Sarah of the curse? He should of just saved her that night and left her. He picked up a book from off his desk and threw it onto the floor with such violence that some of the pages fell out and flew around the room. Jareth sat himself down in a chair by his bed, putting his gloved hands over his eyes. He sighed. He didn't want her to die... Why was this happening? why were mortals so bloody stubborn? Jareth shifted slightly in his chair and removed his hands from his face, and planed them upon this knees instead. He turned his face to look outside the window, the moon was full, and glowing brightly, very much like it had all those years ago, when Sarah had celebrated her victory with her friends. He swallowed hard. He was now banned to go near her house by the laws of the underground, and if she had another near death experience he wouldn't be able to help her. Not unless she calls for him. Jareth felt his heart fill with hurt again. He hated to admit it but he felt fragile. weak. defeated. again. He realized then what a fool he had been.

o0o0o

**TWO WEEKS LATER.**

"Toby! wake up!" Sarah shouted as she walked into Toby's bedroom, opening the curtains, light shinning into her brothers eyes which escalated a groan from the small figure in the bed.

"Sarah there's no school today remember? please Sarah, I'm all sleepy." He said sleepily.

Sarah chuckled and pulled the covers off him. "Toby are you forgetting something? its Halloween!" she said excitedly. Toby sat up quickly, any sign of tiredness fled from him and he stood up on the bed and began jumping up and now. "Oh right! Halloween!" he practically screamed, and ran out of the room, into the kitchen. Sarah laughed, she was so pleased to see that Toby still enjoyed Halloween as much as she did.

o0o0o

"Owch!" Toby yelped as Sarah pulled a little to hard on his hair.

"Toby honestly, stop whining! you wanted to dress up as Edward Scissorhands for Halloween after all." she said, rather impatiently. Today had been a little hectic, what with the party Toby was having tonight for his friends. Sarah had spend most the day baking and shopping. buying things to decorate the house with, as well as a Halloween costume for herself and Toby. Not to mention she had hardly slept the night before due to the nightmares that kept occurring since her argument with Jareth two weeks ago.

"Yeah I did, but you keep pulling my hair." he whined sadly.

Sarah sighed and put down the comb. "Well it does hurt a little when you back comb your hair, but if it hurts that much then lets just leave it." she sighed and looked at Toby. He looked so adorable in that little gothic outfit.

Toby looked at himself in the mirror and grinned. "Thanks Sarah!" he said and ran out the room.

"Toby go watch TV for a bit, I'm going t get dressed and then your friends should be here." she said as she closed her bedroom door and began changing into a ripped black dress. Her makeup was carefully applied to look like a skeleton and her hair was back combed and messy. She sighed when she heard a knock at the door. Guest where here already. She quickly ran from her bedroom and opened the front door.

"Hey! welcome, welcome!" she smiled as two boys dressed as zombies walked into her house.  
>"Toby, Josh and John are here." she called out to her brother.<p>

A blonde woman stood in the doorway. "Hiya, I'm Sandra, Josh and Johns mother. I hope you don't mind me just dropping the boys off do you? I've got to go and collect my husband from the airport tonight, and it would be great if you'd keep a watch on the boys for me?" she said, her hand on her hip.

Without thinking Sarah replied. "Yeah of course, that's no trouble at all. I'm Sarah by the way, Sarah's sister." she smiled.

"Ah your a life saver! thank you so much. Boys! I'll be back about 11:30 to pick you up, be good." she called and walked away.

When all Toby's friends had arrived Sarah had lit a bomb fire in the small garden and gave the boys a pumpkin each to curve. then she walked into the kitchen and placed some candy into a bowel and put it onto the table. She sighed, she needed a drink. just a tiny glass of wine would do her she thought. She pulled a bottle out from her fridge and opened the lid, she lifted it to her lips and drank down some of the contents. then quickly put the lid back on and hid it at the back of the fridge again.

"Okay guys, who's ready for trick or treating?" she called from the door. Happy screams filled the night air and each child came running into the house. Sarah gave each child a candy bucket and a lantern with a battery powered candle inside.

Sarah watched as Toby walked ahead of them all with only one of his friends at his side. Sam. the ginger headed boy dressed as a devil. They had been friends since toddlers. Sarah smiled sadly. She had never had a close friend. she had had on and off friends when she was at school, but they never understood her and her love for otherworldly things. She was just so different from everyone.

o0o0o

It was long past midnight by the time everyone had left, and Sarah was more then exhausted as she walked around her house tidying away all the empty sweet wrappers. Toby walked into the living room, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Hey Tobes, I thought I told you to get in bed?" she said putting the rubbish into a plastic bag.

"I feel sick Sarah." he said walking over to her.

Sarah bent down to he level. "Probably to many sweets. c'on lets get you into bed" she smiled at him and picked up a wet cloth and wiped away the smudged makeup from her bothers face. he yawned and hugged Sarah. Sarah sighed and picked him up, walking into his bedroom. She helped him change into his night clothes and helped him into bed. Sarah kissed his forehead gently. "Goodnight Toby. If you still feel sick in the morning we'll call off school okay?" she said, a twinge of worry in her voice.

Toby nodded tiredly and hugged his bear Lancelot close.

"I love you..." she whispered. but he didn't hear her, as he was already asleep. Sarah smiled sadly and closed the door.

o0o0o0o

Sarah opened her eyes and stretched. She had slept well last night. really well, Not even a nightmare had woken her. she smiled. maybe this curse was just a stupid lie after all. the thought of the curse reminded her of Jareth. and it killed her good mood. The thought of him made her feel depressed and guilt spread into the pit on her stomach. she shook her head trying to forget about him again. She got out of bed and pulled her fathers robe around herself, then walked into Toby's bedroom. He still lay asleep. Sarah sighed with relief, why though she had no idea.

"Toby..." she called his name gently and stroked his head gently, pulling some of his blonde hair from his face. he moaned and opened one eye. "Hey buddy, how are you feeling today?" she smiled.

Toby rubbed his eyes. "I still feel sick Sarah." he said in a tired croaky voice.

Sarah thought for a moment that he was just saying this so that he didn't have to get up for school. when she noticed how pail he was and she lifted her hand to his forehead.

"You've got a temperature Tobes...wanna stay in bed today?" she said stroking his head gently. He nodded his head and pulled the blankets up to his chin. Sarah smiled and tucked him in.

"Stay in bed, I'll come and check on you in a hour. If you need me just call." she said and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

She bit her lip worriedly, then hurried into her living room, picking up her phone and dialed the number of Toby's school and explained that he was too ill to attend. then she took a seat on her couch swallowed hard. she was so worried about him. She bit her lip tightly, trying to calm herself. He would be fine. he just had a cold or something. he'd be right as rain tomorrow. She calmed down a bit then and she took a deep breath. She noticed a picture of her and Jon in a frame on her coffee table and she felt a twinge of sadness fill her heart. She needed to get over him. it wasn't like he had been the love of her life. she hadn't even found him that attractive. but she had needed someone at the time, and he had been there, and she had found herself falling for him a little bit more each day. She wouldn't have though, if she had of known how unkindly he treated Toby. No, He hadn't been all hero. he had upset her little brother. he had hurt her. left her for someone again. why hadn't she learnt her lesson... why had she fallen for his trap again. she felt her eyes fill with tears, but she wouldn't cry. not about him. not when she had so much more to cry about.

She took the photo and picked up a cigarette lighter from the coffee table, she took the photo out of the frame and looked at it for the last time before she lit the lighter and let the red flame burn the paper in her hand. she sighed as she watched it burn. but she didn't regret it. she had had enough of painful memories. she wasn't going to let the past effect her anymore. not when she had a new home, a new begging. she had Toby. and together they would start again. She smiled before she stood and walked to Toby's bedroom.

She saw that he bed covers were on the floor and a couple of toys where on the floor, the light by his bed was broken and the glass bulb was broken. panic filled her heart. "Toby?!" she called and bent down looking under his bed, then stood up lifting the blankets and looking under them. "Toby?!" she screamed and ran into the bathroom, hoping to find him there. all was silent and Toby was no where to be seen. Tears streamed down her face, her knees grew weak and she felt to the floor, sobbing.

o0o0o0

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

AN: Sorry its such a short chapter guys..

peace! x


	7. Chapter 7 I will find you

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Only the story that popped into my head one day. Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson.

Hey everyone! sorry its taken me so long to update this... life has been pretty busy recently. had this chapter edited by tmwillson3 on DeviantART. Thank you for all your hard work. :)

Chapter 7

I WILL FIND YOU

0o0o0o0o0o

Sarah wiped her eyes and placed a hand on her chest taking deep breaths, desperately trying to calm herself.

She had to find him. She wasn't going to let him go that easily; she would do anything she had to, even sell her soul if she had to. "I will find you Toby..."

Sarah pulled a strand of her brunette hair behind her ear, deep in thought. 'Where to start?' she thought to herself.

Toby obviously wasn't in the house. He probably wasn't even in the same world now, knowing her fucked-up life. He was probably in space or something. Where would she find him? A feeling of hopelessness overcame her, and she bit her lip, trying not to cry again.

Then, a thought came to mind.

"Jareth," she whispered. He was her only hope at finding Toby. He was the only one with the powers to see where he was. She felt her pride die inside her, but what could she do?

o0o0o0o0o

Jareth sat on his window seat. The sun was setting slowly over Goblin City; it was indeed a beautiful sight to behold. All was silent. Most of Goblin City was locked away in their homes, enjoying the warmth of the fires lit within, enjoying their family and enjoying life.

He envied them.

He hated to admit it, but it was true. He was always alone. He spent most of his pointless existence in this bloody castle, with only drunk goblins and chickens for company. He looked up at the sky, and noticed the stars that now covered the top half of the sky. He watched as the bright moon appeared from behind a cloud. The wind blew gently, making his pale hair blow into his face a bit.

A heavy sigh escaped his lungs as his mind raced back to Sarah again. Sarah. Even the thought of her name made his heart leap in his chest. He closed his eyes and wet his lips as he leaned his head back against the stone wall. An image of Sarah looking up at him in the ballroom with those defiant, cruel, but beautiful, innocent green eyes came to his mind. Oh, how he loved them. He loved her slightly parted lips, her dark, soft locks, her slender figure, her rosy cheeks, and just her. He loved her. And the more he tried to deny it, the more deeply he fell.

He smirked to himself as he imagined how shocked she'd be to hear this. How her cheeks would redden, how her mouth would gape in an 'o' shape. How her eyes would sparkle with such a sad love. Although, knowing Sarah, she would probably put up a fight and be annoyed at him for confessing his love for her. He chuckled as he thought about her defiant nature, her cleverness, her bravery.

Goddamnit! How could she do this to him? Him, the mighty Goblin King. How was it that, after all the beautiful fae woman whom he had met in his lifetime, none had captured his heart like she had? It would have made things a lot easier if he had fallen for one of those women.

It wasn't like he hadn't found them unattractive, oh no. he had had his fair share of lovers and partners. But never had these women made him feel like his whole world had been turned upside down, like Sarah had. None of them had made his heart beat like thunder in his chest as Sarah had. Never had he felt such love for one woman in all his long life. He was truly deeply in love with her. And he was never going to stop loving her. Why couldn't she see that? She always misunderstood him. Why couldn't she see that everything he'd done, he'd done for her? Why couldn't she see that he loved and adored her?

A sudden pain coursed through his chest, and he flinched, placing a hand on his chest, trying to control the pain with magic. It only seemed to make the pain worse.

Jareth swore viciously. Sweat began to form on his forehead, and he felt nauseous. It was in that moment Jareth realized that the curse had started working on him. And there was nothing he could do about it. A strange tingling sensation worked through his fingers, and Jareth tore the leather gloves from his hands. Blue light seemed to flow out from his fingertips. His magic was leaving him. He groaned in pain and moved to lie upon his bed, only to have his knees weaken, and he stumbled down to the floor.

He could hear a distant voice calling his name. Sarah. Sarah was calling him. And so desperate, too. Maybe she was in trouble. It took all he had to stand up, and it forced his breathing to become labored. But he didn't care. He only had one thought in his mind. Sarah.

The pain got worse as he used his magic to transport himself to her side, because he would do anything for her. Even risk his own life.

o0o0o0o

Sarah had called Jareth twice now, and he still hadn't come to her. Sarah cursed herself. Of course he hadn't come! He was the big, bad Goblin King! He didn't care about her. No, to him she was just a bug to be crushed.

Fresh tears clouded over her eyes as panic filled her heart again. How was she going to find Toby without Jareth's help?

Then it occurred to her: he'd taken him. Jareth the Goblin King had taken Toby.

Of course, why hadn't she realized it before? He wanted revenge. He had wanted Toby right from the start; that's why he'd saved her life. To get Toby back.

Sarah screamed angrily and picked up a picture from her vanity and threw it at the wall. The glass shattered and fell onto the floor. Sarah fell to her knees, her hands over her eyes. She sobbed as she realized that she might never see her brother again. He was all she had in the world; he was her baby brother, her son, her friend. Sarah felt a strange tingle in her knees, and she realized after a moment that she had cut her knees on the broken glass that lay upon the floor from the broken picture.

She didn't care. She had lost all her family, and there was nothing more painful than that.

Sarah blinked away a tear from her eye as she noticed a rather large piece of glass sticking out of the picture frame. The picture was of her Dad, Merlin, Karen and Toby. It dawned on her that all the people in the photo were gone. Never to be seen again, they were lost forever. Sarah let out a sob, and she picked up the big piece of glass and held it tightly in her hand and positioned it toward her chest. She couldn't live without them, and she couldn't hurt if she didn't feel.

She sighed sadly and slowly pushed her hand towards her chest...

A cold, leather gloved hand grabbed her wrist so tightly that she was forced to let the piece of glass fall from her hand. She let out a cry as pain ran through her wrist, and she turned her head around to see who had stopped her. The wind howled through the open window, blowing her hair back from her face. Her mouth fell open in surprise when she saw Jareth standing before her, his hair blowing wildly in the wind, glitter and dust swirling around his thin figure. His pale skin looked flawless in the moonlight. His eyes were dim, and dark shadows hung under his eyes. He looked terribly thin. Thinner than she remembered.

He looked... old. He looked tired.

He tilted his head to the side slightly, and Sarah saw how his forehead glistened with sweat, how his lips looked pale.

"Sarah... What have you done?" he said, his voice dry and croaky.

"That's what I should be asking you," she said, surprised that her voice was strong and didn't give out.

Jareth looked confused, and he slowly put a hand over his mouth as though contemplating what she'd just said.

"YOU STOLE TOBY!" She shouted, pleased that he actually jumped.

"What are you talking about?" He rasped out as he felt a pain in his chest again. His fingers were tingling, and he clutched them into fists to keep his magic from leaving from him.

"Don't play innocent, Goblin King! I know you poofed Toby away back to your ugly kingdom! I know you would come back for him, and I know you've come here to make a fool outta me. That, or you've come to torture me for everything I did when I was 15, but I promise you this, Jareth: you may have taken Toby, you may have come here to kill me, but I promise you this, you will never ever find happiness. You will rot and die like the animal you are. Just an animal! And when I'm dead, I will haunt you, and I will make the rest of your sad life a living hell!" she shouted as tears streamed down her face. She snarled at him, baring her teeth like a predator ready to kill its prey.

Jareth swallowed, her harsh words playing over and over in his head, and he felt his eyes water, before he felt anger build up inside him, boiling over. He snarled back at her.

"Are you really so stupid that you would think I'd come here to kill you when I'm dying?! Does that stupid little head of yours actually believe that I stole your little brat of a brother! Why would I want to do that? All I have done I've done for you! I have saved you twice from your stupidity! I have come to your realm in my dying state because I heard your cry for help, and even though you have broken my heart, I have come to you. But you're such a conceited little girl who can't even go a day without drinking herself into oblivion. A girl who can't even babysit her brother for one night without wishing him away to a man in a book she read! Sarah Williams, you are not worth my time!" he shouted loudly.

Jareth had let out all the pent-up anger and hurt he had felt for the last six years scream out of him, letting his cruel words cut his beloved as she looked up at him from the floor, her bare legs cut and bleeding heavily, just like her hands. Big tears spilled over and over from her green eyes, and her lip trembled.

He felt his heart ache at what he'd just said to her. What had he done? Why had he said that?

Slowly he knelt down beside her. She whimpered, as though she was scared, and she backed away from him, glass cracking under her hands as she did so. He leaned forward quickly, gathering her up into his arms. He moved across the room and sat down on the edge of her bed, her body still curled up into his lap.

"Sarah, forgive me," he whispered his voice breaking slightly. He pulled her hair out of her face and placed his gloved hand on her cheek.

Sarah clutched onto him with her bloody hands, and his white poet shirt was stained with blood from her cut hands. She pulled herself close to him and threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

Jareth hugged her tightly against him. One of his hands was on the small of her back, with the other holding her head against him.

He felt so weak, but he didn't care about himself, only the beautiful woman he held in his arms. After her sobs had calmed, she pulled away from him slightly. She swore when she saw the blood on Jareth's shirt, and she looked at her hands. Jareth took her hand in his then. Sarah winced in pain. Jareth ripped the bottom of his shirt and wrapped the fabric around her hands. Then, he took off his gloves. Sarah stared at his naked hands in awe as she saw the blue light that shone out through his fingertips.

He placed his ungloved hand upon her own, and she shivered as she felt a tingle work through her body.

"What are you doing?" she asked weakly, the pain in her knees and hands getting worse and sorer by the minute.

He didn't answer. Instead, he closed his eyes, in deep concentration. Sarah watched as her own hands became blue. She studied his pale face; he looked so ill. So tired. She could just make out sweat glistening on his forehead as though whatever he was doing was causing him pain. She swallowed hard.

Jareth opened his eyes and started to remove the fabric from around her hands. When Sarah looked at her hands, she gasped, unable to believe what she had just witnessed. Her hands were healed. Completely healed, as though it had never happened. When she looked up at him, she realized she must have been staring for quite some time, and she blushed, which he seemed to enjoy. A smug smile tugged at his lips, and he chuckled softly.

"How did you do that?" she asked, still stunned at what he had done with his hands.

He seemed amused by this, and he tilted his head to the side, which made Sarah blush harder.

"I healed you," he said, all matter of fact.

"But how? I mean, there's not even a scar left," she said, looking at her hands once again.

Jareth smiled softly, looking more tired than she had ever seen him before.

"I healed you, Sarah. With my magic." His voice trailed off as though he was suddenly sad. Then he started wrapping the fabric around her knees. Sarah whimpered in pain.

"This might hurt a little, Sarah, but when I have completed this, your knees will be healed," he said, putting his pale hand onto her legs.

Sarah watched, fascinated as the magic flowed through his fingers and healed her knees. After about two minutes, Jareth groaned as though in pain, and he pulled away from her legs quickly. His breathing was shallow and labored as he unwrapped the fabric from around her knees. He sighed as he looked at them.

"I'm afraid you have a couple of scars...my magic...it's not what it used to be," he said weakly.

Sarah looked down at her knees; they were all healed, except for the white scars.

She smiled at him sadly. "Thank you."

Jareth seemed taken aback by her words, and he smiled almost lovingly at her.

"We... have much to talk about, but before another word is said, I must say this: Sarah, I don't have your brother. I would never have taken him from you unless you asked it of me. And I would never harm you, not ever and I never will," he said. His eyes searched her own.

More tears glassed her eyes as she thought about how rude she had been to him before, when all he did was try to protect her. A tear escaped her eye, and a gloved hand went to her cheek, wiping away the tear gently.

"We need to talk, but you need to rest. You've had a shock," he said, standing up and walking towards the door.

Sarah quickly followed him. "I can't, Jareth... I can't. Toby has been kidnapped, and I can't sleep knowing he is somewhere out there, afraid, and...I need your help before it's too..." her voice trailed off as she tried not to cry again.

Jareth sighed. He needed to rest. He was weak, and using his magic to heal Sarah had made him feel wearier than ever, but how could he deny her? He couldn't.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, seeking to comfort her.

"Alright. Sarah, I think I know who took Toby."

End of Chapter 7

AN: Hope you all enjoyed! don't forget to review! :D


	8. Chapter 8 The beginning of a journey

DISCLAIMER. I own nothing, only the story that popped into my head one day. Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson.

Hey guys, glad to hear a lot of you enjoyed the previous chapter, and I can't wait to see what you all think of this chapter. Enjoy!

o0o0o0o0o

CHAPTER 8

THE BEGINNING OF A JOURNEY

o0o0o0o0o

"Alright. Sarah, I know who took Toby."

Sarah's eyes grew wide with interest. "Who?" she said, her voice raised.

Jareth wiped the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve and sighed, walking back over to Sarah's bed and taking a seat there.

"The Labyrinth. Well, the Labyrinth commanded the goblins to take him away, I believe."

Sarah felt slightly confused. "But why?" she asked, rubbing her bare arms, suddenly feeling rather chilled. Probably due to the fact she only wore her thin silk night dress, and the bedroom window was still wide open.

"The Curse, Sarah. I tried to warn you about it; it has taken all your family in death. The only one left was Toby, and now they have him," he said, putting his gloves back over his boney hands.

Sarah thought for a moment, then walked over to her bed and sat next to him on the edge of her bed. "B-but the curse killed the others. Why hasn't it killed Toby? Or..."

She swallowed hard. "Or has it?"

Jareth sighed. "Because the Labyrinth needs an heir. A new king." he said quietly.

Sarah tilted her head to the side, an unspoken question upon her lips.

"Because I am dying, Sarah," he said, his voice low.

Sarah's heartbeat sped up, and tears pierced her eyes. She had heard him say this to her twice tonight, but it had just been background noise, as her mind had been so consumed with finding Toby.

"No... no. That can't be true," she said, her voice strong, even as tears fell silently down her face. It didn't escape Jareth's notice, and his heart was touched to see that she was shedding a tear for him. He shot her a weary look.

"I'm afraid it is true. The curse has started its work on me... that is why you see me in this weakened state," he said, closing his eyes for a moment. He felt so tired.

A sob left her throat, and she swallowed hard, trying to stop herself from crying.

Jareth was taken aback by her sob. He didn't know she cared this much. He leaned towards her slowly, placing an arm around her and pulling her into a tight embrace.

She clutched onto him and shut her eyes tightly, trying to calm herself.

They were silent for a couple of minutes, simply holding onto each other like dear friends at a funeral. Sarah heard him take a shuddering breath. "Jareth," she said quietly, "Are you dying because you told me about the curse?"

Jareth didn't want her to blame herself for this, but at the same time he didn't want to lie to her.

"Yes," he said dryly.

"Jareth, I'm sorry, it's all my fault," she said, tears welling up in her eyes again.

Jareth lifted her face up to his, and he looked into her eyes. "Sarah precious, it is not your fault. You cannot blame yourself for this," he said breathlessly. The pain in his chest was making him feel out of breath and exhausted.

Sarah wiped her eyes with her hand. "But it is my fault, Jareth, if I had just accepted your offer, none of this would have happened. My family would still be alive, and you'd never be cursed. But I didn't. And now, all of my family are dead, all dead because of me! And now you're dying too. Yes, Jareth, it is my fault," she said, her voice low.

Jareth sighed then and stood, bringing her up with him.

"Sarah Williams, you cannot blame yourself for all that has happened. You did what you thought was the right thing to do at the time. You gave up your dreams and desires for your brother, and I admire that beyond words. You have looked after Toby like he was your own child, and you loved all your family dearly. It isn't your fault that they both died. And it isn't your fault that I am dying, Sarah, it is through my own doing that I am dying, not yours. Life is a bitch, Sarah, and unfortunately that's just the way it is."

He sighed softly and bent down towards her, hooking a finger under her chin.

"And it is not your fault that I am beyond in love with you," he said as his blue eyes pierced into her own emerald ones.

"My precious thing," he breathed, and he closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against hers.

Sarah was more than shocked at this. And for the first time in her life, no words would leave her lips. He loved her. Jareth the badass Goblin King was in love with little, mortal Sarah. She didn't know what to say.

He opened his eyes slowly and moved away from her, walking over to her window and letting the cold wind blow through the bedroom window.

"Just like it isn't your fault that you do not love me back... but Sarah-mine, let me help you get Toby back. Let me help you in your hour of need; let me spend the last days of my life as a friend by your side for I can think of no better way to leave this world than in your presence." He turned towards her again, a look of defeat upon his handsome face. "Let me save you from this curse the Labyrinth has put upon us," he said.

Sarah swallowed the emotion she felt in her throat, and she slowly walked over to him.

"Only if you let me save you, too," she whispered, looking directly into his eyes that seemed dark and dim. He looked at her for a long time, an unreadable expression on his face.

"It is impossible for you to save me now. Sarah. I am as good as dead. My magic is leaving me; I am nothing more than a weak old man. Soon when all my magic has left my system, you will be able to see how old I really am," he said, taking a seat upon the windowsill, letting his gloved hands fall between his knees.

Sarah got down on her knees and took one of his leather-clad hands in her own. "I can't let you die," she whispered, her voice cracking with emotion. "Not after all you have done for me. Not after how you saved me, or how you told me of the curse, sacrificing yourself for me. No, Jareth, you're not going anywhere," she said, an unshed tear in her eye, sparkling in the moonlight. Her hand squeezed his tightly in her own.

He lifted his head up, looking at her again, and his heart skipped a beat at how tightly she squeezed his hand and looked at him almost lovingly through her dark lashes. He offered her a smile.

"I thank you, Sarah-mine, but it won't be long till all my magic has gone. And when it has, I will likely die of old age. You see, Sarah, I am almost 4000 years old."

Sarah's eyes widened. She knew he was old, but not that old. "B-but I thought you were fae? Ya know, immortal."

"Indeed I am. But when I lose my magic, I will no longer be fae. Or, at least I will no longer be immortal."

Sarah sighed. "There must be a way." She bit her lip. "Even if it only helps your magic for a little while longer, there must be a way." she said again.

Jareth's eyes widened then, and he stood. "Yes... there is a way, that my magic would stay with me for a little while longer anyway," he said to her.

Sarah smiled hopefully.

"But... it will take me a while to get there," he said.

"What is it?" she asked, rubbing her arms as the cold wind blew in through the window and chilled her thin arms.

"There is a waterfall. The waterfall of magic. In La'melon forest. A forest far beyond the Labyrinth, it is Elven. I went there once as a boy; it took me three days to get there on horseback. It would take much longer on foot," he said putting a hand on his chin in deep thought.

Sarah frowned. "And how will a waterfall help your magic return?" she asked, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"The waterfall itself is magic, which is why it's called the waterfall of magic," he said matter of fact. "When one with magic stands under it, bare-skinned and weak, the water and magic that fall will soak into the skin and strengthens the magic that remains inside. Many who have lost power have stood under it and regained some of the magic they lost," he said.

Sarah thought for a moment. "Well then, what are we waiting for? We need to get you to that waterfall," she said, standing.

Jareth felt slightly confused, and he frowned. "Sarah-" Before he could finish, Sarah turned around and put her hand over his mouth.

"If you have your magic back will you be able to find Toby? Or at least see where he is?" she asked.

Jareth nodded.

"Then... I will help you find the waterfall of magic," she said.

"Sarah, I must warn you. It is dangerous out there."

"Jareth, I have made my decision. I will help you as you have helped me, or at least... I'll try." she said.

Jareth looked at her for a long minute then sighed. "Then I suggest you get dressed warmly. We shall leave immediately," he said, smiling at the woman he loved.

Sarah smiled back at him and ran to her wardrobe.

o0o0o0o0o0o

END OF CHAPTER 8.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: So guys, what do you all think? Please let me know in the reviews! Don't forget to favorite! hehe :)


	9. Chapter 9 It was cold, and it rained

DISCLAIMER. As you must all know by now, I own nothing. Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson.

AN: Here's a nice long chapter for you all! Don't forget to review! :D

0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 9.

0o0o0o0o0o

0o0o0o0o0o

It was cold, and it rained.

0o0o0o0o0o

All sorts of things were running through Sarah's head as she rushed around in her bedroom, and opened her closet. Why had she suddenly become so concerned about the Goblin King's well-being?

_Because he's the only hope I've got of ever seeing Toby again,_ she thought.

And yet it was not just that, was it? True, she may not be on the best of terms with the man, but that did not mean she wished death upon him. And after the amount of times he had saved her life, she owed him one.

Sarah pulled out a pair of jeans and started to pull them onto her slender legs.

She only hoped that this was not a cruel trap to set her back in his Labyrinth. But deep in her heart she knew that was not the case. She had seen Jareth in his weakened state - surely he would never fake that. It would wound his ego too much. Not to mention, she herself had seen the blue light that flew out from his fingertips.

Sarah pulled an olive green shirt over her head and then grabbed a pair of brown boots. She rushed into her bathroom and brushed her teeth as it might be the last chance she had in a long time.

_Oh, god, what have I gotten myself into?_ Sarah thought as she started brushing her long, dark hair. She pulled it up into a high ponytail before she walked back into her closet and pulled out a black leather jacket.

Sarah eyed herself over in the mirror quickly before she decided that she looked ok... Not that it mattered of course.

Sarah bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"Here I come, Toby," she said aloud.

o0o0oo0o0o0o

Jareth watched as Sarah walked back into the room. His breath caught in his throat. She looked beautiful, although he much preferred her hair down.

He rose from his seat on the windowsill and walked over to her slowly. He seemed to have gained some control over his emotions now, and his face had that arrogant, cold mask back on. He also seemed to have changed his white, blood-stained poets shirt. For now he wore a new black one.

Sarah frowned.

_That means he's used some magic_, she thought.

Her frown did not go unnoticed, and Jareth raised a brow. "Something troubles you?" he asked and strode towards her.

"Nothing. Well only...that is to say-"

"What? What is it?"

"Well, just that you have changed your shirt. I'm guessing you had to use magic to do that," she said, her words coming out more harsh then she had meant them to.

Jareth understood then what she must be thinking. The Goblin King cannot use magic to find her baby step-brother, but uses it easily enough to change his shirt.

"That is right, Sarah. I did use a little magic to change my shirt; I couldn't go on our journey with the one I was wearing, now could I? All ripped and stained."

He put both hands on his hips, looking down at her.

Sarah felt her hands turn into fists at her side. How dare he! What kind of sick game was he playing with her? Her eyes bore into his own, and she sneered up at him.

"Just what do you hope to gain from this, Goblin King?!"

Jareth seemed completely taken aback by her sudden outburst, and he actually staggered backwards as though the force of her words had thrown him off-guard.

"What are you talking about, Sarah?" he said, keeping his voice calm even though his real reaction would have been to raise his voice at her.

"What do you think?! Doesn't it seem a little bit strange that you are more than able to magically poof yourself a clean shirt, but when it comes to finding out where my little, hopeless, baby brother is, it takes too much magic?! You sick, twisted-"

Jareth cut her off before she could say another word. He placed his gloved finger over her lips.

"The magic I possess is very little, not enough for me to find out where your brother is, nor enough to transport myself anywhere. That was not a lie. My shirt was ripped and not warm enough to keep me alive outside in this weather, so I made a new one with a little of the magic that I still have. Although it does take magic to make myself a new shirt, it won't drain me as much as it would to find out where your step-brother is. However, it was selfish of me to do so, and for that I am more than sorry."

Sarah gazed into the blue eyes of the Goblin King. She was more than shocked at his calm words. She swallowed hard. He never once stopped looking into her eyes. Slowly his gloved finger moved from her lips.

"I promise we will find Toby, Sarah, and soon he will be back in the safety of his sister's arms. Even if I have to die trying," he said, pulling Sarah into his arms and hugging her tightly against him.

Sarah gasped at the sudden contact but did not push him away. She needed comfort, and in that moment, so did Jareth, for both of them had lost something special to them.

It felt like hours later when Jareth finally released her, but it had actually only been a couple of minutes.

"Do you have everything you need ready, Sarah? You may want to pack some food and blankets. I'm not certain how long this trip for us will be, but best pack enough for three nights," he said, his voice strong but kind.

Sarah opened her mouth to say something, but no words would leave her lips. So she nodded and quickly dashed out the room.

0o0o0o0o0o

Sarah packed as much to eat in the backpack as possible, as well as a couple of bottles of water, bandages, matches, a sharp knife, and two blankets. Sarah sighed as she realized she could not fit much more inside the bag she had found in her closet.

She was about to zip the bag up and then leave the room, but her eyes were drawn to a familiar cupboard to the left side of her kitchen. She hesitated but then rushed over and opened the door; she found a bottle of rum there. She quickly put the bottle into the backpack then quickly zipped it up then swung it over her shoulder.

It was heavy, but everything in the bag was necessary for their journey.

She walked into her bedroom again. Jareth stood at the far end of the room. His long cloak was now back on his shoulders.

"Um...I'm ready," she said nervously, even though she did not feel nervous at all.

Jareth held out a gloved hand to her. "Hold onto me. It might take a little longer than usual, but keep your eyes closed and don't let go of me and we should be alright," he said, his hand still held out to her.

Sarah sighed and took one last look around the room. This place was filled with memories. Bad memories. She would actually feel relieved to leave this place. Slowly she took the Goblin King's hand in her own.

He smiled and pulled her towards him.

"Don't let go," he whispered softly before he conjured a crystal. He winced in the pain that shattered through him but ignored it, and threw the crystal to the ground. Smoke and glitter surrounded them and Sarah felt a weird sensation overcome her. She closed her eyes tightly and hugged onto Jareth for dear life.

She felt dizzy and slightly nauseous, but she tried not to focus on it.

_Just keep your eyes closed, Sarah_, she told herself again. She kept her eyes shut even as she felt the ground under her feet.

His arms untied themselves from around her thin frame. It was only when Jareth chuckled that she realized that she was still holding onto him for dear life. Blushing and opening her eyes, she pulled away from him quickly.

"How do you feel?" he asked her gently, his face one of concern. No longer did he have that look of the proud Goblin King.

"Fine. A bit dizzy but I will survive," she said. "But are you okay?" she asked, noticing his tired expression.

"I'm alright," he said, his face turning once again back into the proud Goblin King.

Sarah knew this was not the case, but she did not question him any further. She sighed when she saw the Labyrinth before her eyes.

"Well...that's a sight I never expected to see again," she whispered.

Jareth looked out at the Labyrinth and sighed sadly. Soon this place would no longer be his land. His kingdom. He felt the pain in his chest and closed his eyes tightly.

Sarah stood with her back to him, her hair blowing softly in the wind as she looked out onto the twists and turns of the Maze before her.

His heart pounded hard in his chest at the sight. Sarah was back in the Labyrinth. Every night he dreamed of her return, but not on these terms. He wished and dreamed that she had returned to the Labyrinth to become his Queen. But sadly that was the only thing it would ever be.

A dream.

Sarah turned to look at him, and he swept his thoughts aside for a moment.

"Sarah, we go this way rather than through the Labyrinth. Once it feels your feet under its stone, it will know that we are here, and it will kill us both. We must watch where we tread and must be careful of what and whom we speak of," he said, his hands upon her shoulders. He looked her directly in the eyes to show her just how important this was.

Sarah nodded.

"Good," he said and began walking down the sandy hill they stood upon. "Follow me Sarah," Jareth called as he walked into the trees that surrounded the walls of the Labyrinth.

Sarah watched as Jareth strode off. She sighed and rubbed her arms to try and create warmth for her cold arms.

Well, what a day it had been. First Toby had gone missing, and then she found out that the man who played the childhood villain was in love with her.

Sarah watched him closely.

Did he really feel those things for her? Or was it all an act? She still did not know what to believe.

Sarah smiled as he tripped up on a branch and completely wounded his ego. He turned back to make sure she had not seen and actually turned five different shades of red when he caught her amused smirk.

Sarah smiled as he quickly walked on as if nothing had happened. She bit her lip as she realized that she was attracted to him. He was a handsome man, there was no denying that.

He stopped walking suddenly and turned to look back at her.

"Aren't you coming?" he called.

Sarah shook the previous thoughts from her mind and quickly ran after him, being careful not to drop any of the belongings she had brought with her.

"Sorry I was...thinking," she said, pulling the heavy backpack over her shoulder again.

Jareth smirked but said nothing, which made Sarah wonder for a moment if Jareth knew what she was thinking. She blushed at the thought.

0o0o0o0o0o

They walked for what felt like days, but in fact had only been about five hours. Sarah's back hurt, and she was beyond exhausted and cold. Jareth had said very little while they had walked, only speaking when spoken to. It was a little more than awkward.

When Sarah tripped up on a log for the third time that day, she decided it was time to break the silence.

"Jareth, please, can we have a rest now? My back is killing me," she said taking off her backpack. Jareth turned to face her.

"Of course Sarah, but not yet. We are not safe here. Let us find shelter, and then we shall rest for the night. We have been walking for over five hours now," he said, and he started to walk on again. His pale hair was blowing in the wind, and rain started to fall from the darkening sky.

Sarah zipped up her leather jacket, annoyed that she had not brought her warmer coat with her.

ONE HOUR LATER

Sarah groaned in annoyance as rain began to pour down from the sky even harder than before. She was drenched, tired, hungry, and sad. She missed Toby more than words could describe, and the worry she felt for him was making her miserable.

Jareth turned to look at her. She had taken a seat upon an old tree trunk, her hands over her eyes, the heavy backpack resting upon the floor. Jareth walked over to her.

"Sarah, we don't have time to rest right now. We at least need to find a little shelter before we do rest," he said.

When Sarah did not move, Jareth knew something was wrong. So he moved closer to her. He sensed something was wrong. "Sarah? Are you alright?"

Sarah sighed and removed her hands from her face. "I'm just wondering what I have ever done to deserve this," she said, looking up at him.

Jareth's brows furrowed in confusion.

Sarah knew he did not understand, so she continued, "I mean...what did I do that was so wrong that I lost all my family?"

Jareth understood then what she meant then and he sighed. "You did nothing wrong, Sarah. It is simply fate that has brought you here at this time. Everything will be alright soon," he told her softly.

Sarah looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears threatening to spill over. But no. She would not cry.

Jareth placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a loving look. "Come on, Precious, let's keep going. We will rest soon," he said softly before he picked up her heavy bag and continued to walk.

Sarah stood and followed after him quickly. She did not fancy getting left behind in the pouring rain with nothing but the shirt on her back.

"Whereabouts are we?" she asked as she looked around the strange forest. Each tree was twisted and had a fine sprinkling of glitter on them, as well as cobwebs. One thing was sure, this was definitely the Underground.

"One can't be sure, but I imagine we are on the outer skirts of the Labyrinth by now," he said rather breathlessly.

Sarah looked at him slightly concerned. "You need to rest, Jareth. Can't we stop here?" she asked again, knowing that he was more exhausted then he would ever admit. She hated the way she cared.

Jareth turned to face her. His normally wild blond hair was so wet that it looked dark brown, and flat, not like its normal poofy self. At any other time, Sarah would have laughed at the sight of how very un-goblin kingly he looked. But with how white his face was, and how his eyes looked so dark and tired, she could never laugh.

"Come Sarah, there is a cave about two miles away from us now. I remember it from when I was a boy," he said, turning away from her and walking on.

Sarah rushed after him quickly. "Hey, just wait a second, please."

Jareth stopped walking and looked at her. He was too tired to keep stopping; he just wanted to walk on and get to the cave so that they might get out of this goddamn rain.

"Let me take the bags...you-you need to keep your strength up. I will take them, and you lead the way," she told him softly.

Jareth smiled, and his heart was warmed by her words. He traced his leather-gloved hand over her cheek, and she jerked back slightly.

"My sweet, unselfish Sarah." His smile broadened at her confused expression.

"That is why I love you. Because of your unselfish nature, your desire to help others around you, even when you yourself are in turmoil. That is why I love you, Sarah-mine." He removed his hand from her face and walked on, her bag still over his shoulder.

Sarah tried to ignore the way her heart jumped in her chest. Nobody had ever said anything like that to her. She felt her eyes become glassy with tears as she watched him walk on. She had definitely misjudged him.

0o0o0o0o0o

Sarah wanted to cry from relief when she saw the cave ahead in the distance. Finally she could rest her aching body.

Jareth walked into it slowly, as it was too dark inside to see anything. He conjured a crystal, and blue light filled the cave. He hissed in pain but recovered quickly and walked further into the cave.

"Yes. We may rest here tonight," he said as Sarah entered the cave.

Jareth placed the heavy bags onto the dirt cover floor.

Sarah started gathering some of the twigs from the ground and started to put them into a pile.

Jareth watched her for a moment before he joined her in gathering a couple of twigs.

"Are you sure we'll be safe in here?" she asked as she looked around the cave. It was not very big, but big enough for her and Jareth to stay in for the night. The thought of her and Jareth staying together for the night seemed a little more than weird.

Jareth put his twigs down next to the ones that Sarah had collected. He grabbed two flints from the floor and started to rub them together, trying to create a fire.

"Yes Sarah, we are more than safe in here. Not to mention it is shelter from the rain."

Sarah walked over to her bag and got out the box of matches she had packed earlier that day.

"Here... probably easier than using those rocks," she said, kneeling down onto the floor next to him. She tried not to smile at his perplexed expression.

"What is that?" he asked looking at the box of matches she held in her shaking hands.

Sarah laughed.

Jareth kept his confused expression on his face.

"Jareth, it's a box of matches. Surely you've seen matches before?" she said, not bothering to hide the amusement in her voice.

"No Sarah, here in the Underground, we use magic to get fire," he said, taking the box from her and opening it to examine the contents.

"But now that I see them, I have seen the Dwarf use one of these before," he said throwing a match into the twigs they had both set out.

Sarah rolled her eyes and took the box from him. "Yes, I remember Hoggle lighting one when I was in the oubliette," she said as she took a match out the box. She ran the match over the stone wall of the cave, and it lit.

Jareth watched her in awe.

Sarah watched his innocent expression. He was so intrigued, almost like a child when seeing something for the first time. He seemed truly amazed at what she had done.

Sarah threw the match into the twigs and then placed a bigger bit of wood onto the fire. She sighed happily as the fire caught light and started to warm the cave a little. She smiled to herself.

She was proud of herself for bringing matches.

Jareth watched her as she warmed her hands on the little fire, and his heart somersaulted in his chest. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She was clever and kind and-

Sarah felt eyes upon her, and she tilted her head up to look at him nervously.

He smirked at her expression. She was nervous. After everything they had gone through today, she was still nervous around him. He tried not to feel the hurt that built up inside him.

"Um... you want something to eat?" she asked, trying to be less awkward.

Jareth nodded.

Sarah pulled the bag closer to her and unzipped it. She was greeted by the bottle of rum she had packed. She ignored the way it invited her to drink from it, to drown away the stresses of today. Sarah quickly shook her head and rummaged through the bag. Eventually she pulled out a flask of soup which to Sarah's delight, was still warm. She poured some of the soup into two plastic bowls she had packed with her.

"Here. Eat it while it's still a little warm," she said handing him the bowl.

Jareth smiled his thanks and took it from her.

Sarah pulled out some bread from the bag and handed some to him, which he also took.

He began to eat quickly. He had not realized how hungry he had been until the smell of fresh, warm soup hit his nostrils.

Sarah watched him eat. Although he was eating it very quickly, he was so graceful. She looked away and began eating her own food.

Five minutes passed quietly as they both ate their food and only when the man next to her sighed contentedly did she look at him.

He had finished his soup and bread, and now he was sated with his back against a large rock, his gloved hands over his flat stomach. His eyes closed as he laid his head back against the rock. For the first time today, he looked rested.

Sarah pulled a blanket out from her bag and handed it to him.

"Here," she whispered.

Jareth smiled and took it from her. "I thank you, Sarah-mine," he said, watching as she pulled her own blanket from her bag and placed it over herself.

He put his blanket over his legs and watched as Sarah hugged her knees, her blanket over her shoulders. He noticed she was shaking, and before he could stop himself, he was sitting beside her.

Sarah felt a twinge of uneasiness work through her, but did not say anything. Instead she lay down on the floor and pulled her thin blanket over herself, right up to her chin. She shivered bitterly. The stone on the floor was making her colder, and being wet was not exactly helping the situation.

Sarah jumped out of her skin when she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"W-what are you d-doing?" she asked, startled.

"You are shivering, Sarah. You need body heat," he said, pulling her closer to his lean body.

She was surprised at how much heat radiated off him, and she relaxed slightly against him.

He sighed, his warm breath against her ear made her whole body shiver.

"Why are you so warm?" she asked quietly.

"The magic that is leaving me is making my body heat up. Almost like a temperature when you are unwell," he said his voice sounding silky smooth against her neck.

Sarah thought for a moment. Was she actually going to let Jareth hug her? Or was she going to kick her ass into gear and move the hell away from him? After a minute she decided that it was a better idea to stay in his arms. He was warm, and she was too cold to move away from him.

Slowly she placed her hand upon his own gloved one that rested upon her waist.

"Thank you."

Her voice was so quiet he was almost unsure that she had said it at all. But when the warmth of her hand fell upon his, he knew his ears had not deceived him.

He held back a moan as pleasure ran through his body at being touched by the woman he loved.

"You're welcome, Precious," he said before he took a deep breath.

In that moment, he had never felt so content in all his life. True, he was a little wet, powerless, and in a cave, but none of that seemed to matter as he held Sarah in his arms.

The woman who had haunted his dreams every night for six and a half years was lying sleepily in his arms. Her scent radiated off her, and he closed his eyes to take in the moment.

Her body was pressed tightly against his; her hand rested upon his own. It was almost too much for him. He smiled against her head and nuzzled his face into her hair.

Her breathing evened out, and he knew she had fallen asleep.

His heart skipped a beat in his chest as she squeezed his hand in her sleep. Even though he knew Sarah did not care for him in the way that he did for her, he was sure that she was grateful for all he had done for her, and that meant just as much to him. He loved her, and if she did not love him, then it did not matter too much. As long as they could be friends, he did not care. Just as long as she remained by his side, he would be happy.

He shifted just slightly closer to her, and slowly he placed a gentle kiss against her soft cheek. He lingered for a moment before he whispered softly against her cheek.

"Goodnight, my love."

o0o0o0o0o0o

Well? what do you all think? ;) promise I will get a another chapter out soon! don't forget to review.

Thank you to tmwillson on DA for editing this for me :)


	10. Chaper 10 As the world falls down

Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update this, you all know how busy summer gets. Anyway, here is an extra long chapter to make it up to you all!

Please don't forget to review, your support always means so much to me.

o0o0o0o0o

DISCLAIMER: Surely you all know by now that I don't own Labyrinth

o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 10.

o0o0o0o0o

As the world falls down.

o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 10.

o0o0o0o0o

A warm embrace comforted her as she sobbed.

She had been too late. Spent too much time resting on her journey, spent too much time worrying about the man who held her. And because of that she was too late...

She lowered her head and through bleary eyes looked down at the small lifeless body in her arms.

Toby was dead.

Sarah screamed and sobbed into the dead child's shoulder. No words could describe the anguish she felt as she sobbed. Nothing would ever mend her broken heart.

Sarah's eyes shot open. It had been a dream - Just an awful dream.

As she reflected back to her dream she couldn't help but let the tears fall down her cheeks. It had been so real... Her baby brother's limp body had lain in her arms. His soft blonde curls had been stained with blood and his clothes had been tattered and torn.

Her body shook violently as the sobs overtook her. Slowly she sat herself up from the hard ground and buried her face into her hands as she sobbed. Where was he? Was he alive? Was he cold tired and alone?

The mere thought of him being hungry and cold was bad enough, but knowing that he was completely alone was even worse. He must be so scared.

And here she was, sleeping in a cave when she should be searching for him.

A gloved hand caressed her back softly and Sarah cried out in fear which soon fled when her eyes met the Goblin King beside her.

"Sarah?" He spoke softly.

Sarah wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve, suddenly embarrassed that the Goblin King had once again seen her crying.

"I-I'm fine. Just can't sleep...That's all." She said, looking anywhere but at him.

Jareth sat up slowly his hand still against the small of her back.

"You had a nightmare didn't you?"

Sarah glared at the Goblin King with such anger it shocked him.

"Oh, so as usual you've been reading my thoughts? Or spying on me?" Her voice was thick with anger.

Jareth kept his cool as she said this but gently he removed his hand from her back. "No Sarah, I didn't do those things... you were talking in your sleep. Crying, I heard you."

Sarah bit her lip trying to fight the feelings of guilt that rose in her throat but refused to apologize.

"So? What does it mean to you? Nothing." She snapped, turning her back on him.

"Although it may be hard for you to believe Sarah, it does mean something to me. You and Toby mean more to me than anything." He said his voice was a whisper but Sarah didn't miss it.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" She screamed at him.

Jareth took a deep breath. "Sarah, just calm down. We've been over this-"

"No Jareth! No! Just explain to me why exactly are you doing this to me?!" she interrupted

"Because I want to help you, Sarah." He spoke calmly and kindly, trying to soothe her with his words.

"I don't want your help! And I certainly don't need your help!"

"Yes you do Sarah." he said, his voice a little more stern than before.

"NO I DON'T!" She screamed at him, getting up and running from the cave.

Jareth watched as she ran off into the forest. Sometimes she was such a child. Running off into the forest where otherworldly dangerous creatures dwell. He sighed and ran a gloved hand through his wild blonde hair, then stood and went to find the insufferable woman he loved.

o0o0o0o

Sarah ran off into the cold dark forest never once looking back. The ground was wet from the rain previously that night and her feet were soaked, due to the fact that she hadn't put her boots back on. She cursed herself angrily and threw herself onto the ground. Why was this happening to her? Sarah felt a warm tear trickled down her cheek before she even realised she was crying. Finally giving in, Sarah put her hands over her face and sobbed bitterly.

'I shouldn't have shouted at Jareth...I shouldn't blame him for this.' She thought as she finally calmed down a bit.

'He's been nothing but kind to me, and I keep pushing him away...why do I still fear him?'

Footsteps against leaves woke her from her thoughts and before she had a chance to turn around, a leather gloved hand touched her shoulder.

Sarah knew it was him. Somehow she couldn't turn to face him. Couldn't speak to him.

Luckily she didn't have too; Jareth broke the silence between them.

"I need you; as much as you need me Sarah...we both...need each other." His voice was gentle.

Sarah closed her eyes at the sound of this voice. It somehow soothed her...

She shivered as the wind picked up suddenly, and she rubbed her arms, wishing she had brought her jacket with her.

A heavy cloak was placed over her shoulders suddenly. Sarah took a shuddering breath and pulled it around herself tighter.

"I-I know..." she whispered softly. "And...And I'm sorry Jareth." her voice broke with emotion and she looked down at her hands trying not to draw attention to her eyes that once again filled with tears.

Jareth slowly bent down to her level, and gently lifted her chin with his finger and thumb, making her look at him.

Sarah swallowed, and hesitantly looked at him. His eyes bore into hers, as though he was peering into her very soul. She felt her heart beat quicken in her chest as he gently lifted his hand from her chin and onto her cheek. Gently caressing the soft skin there.

"Don't apologize Sarah... just come back." He whispered softly.

Sarah nodded slowly.

Jareth sighed and was about to remove his hand from her face when Sarah suddenly placed her hand atop on his.

He took a sharp intake of breath at the unexpected contact. His skin tingled at the sensation of being touched by her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come. And so she squeezed his hand gently.

Jareth couldn't help the smile that crept over his face, the way his heart jumped about in his chest like a foolish school boy with a crush. Their friendship was getting stronger.

o0o0o0o0o

A furious cold wind blew against Sarah's back, waking her up from her sleep. She opened her eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the new morning light. She groaned softly as she stretched. Her body ached all over and she was more than freezing. Slowly she sat up and rubbed her eyes, before she took in her surroundings.

A cave, that's right, she and the goblin king and slept in here last night,.

She looked around, wondering where he was. She heard a chuckle come from the entrance way, and she blushed when she saw him gazing at her.

He stood at the entrance, leaning against a large rock. His hair was wild and un-brushed. His clothes had a couple of dirt stains on them. But that didn't matter. He still looked...somewhat handsome. The morning sunlight shone brightly down on his face and hair. Even though today was cold and windy, the sun still shone brightly in the sky.

"Looking for someone?" he said, not bothering to hide the amusement in his voice.

"N-no, Just admiring the cave." she lied.

Jareth laughed then and Sarah couldn't help but smile. His laugh was a pleasant sound to hear.

"Oh, how stubborn you are, Sarah-mine. I love it!" He chuckled

"Yeah, well I could say the same for you." she said as she began to tidy her hair.

"Oh?" He arched a brow over his brown eye

"As the British say, oh indeed."

Jareth chuckled again and watched as she pulled her hair up into a pony tail again. He sighed. He liked her hair down, long and flowing with its beautiful shine.

Sarah folded her blanket and placed it in her backpack and looked around to make sure she had packed everything, when she was sure there was nothing more to pack she zipped up her bag. She sighed and put her leather jacket on.

"It's colder then yesterday." She said, breaking the silence as she crawled out of the cave and stood next to Jareth.

"If I am not mistaken I think we will have to expect some frost soon." He said, looking up at the sky.

"Frost?"

'Oh shit.' Sarah shuddered at the thought. She was cold enough as it was without the frost.

"Maybe snow." He said as he picked up his cloak from the floor and swung it over his shoulders.

"Whoa, wait, snow? Did you just say snow?"

"Yes... there is a chance of snow." he said, looking down at her. His brows furrowed at her worried expression. "What troubles you so?" he asked as he pulled his gloves up over his hands.

"We'll never survive dressed like this if it snows." she said quietly.

"Worry not precious, the snow is a couple of days away yet."

Sarah sighed and picked up her bag, swinging it over her shoulder. "Shall we get a move on then?"

"Yes. We should be on our way now. Do you have all the belongings?"

"Yeah, all packed in my bag." she said, pointing to the huge bag on her back.

Jareth nodded and walked on.

Sarah sighed. 'Here we go again.'

o0o0o0o0o

It was way past lunch time when they finally sat down for a break. They had been walking for six hours solid. They hadn't spoken a word as they went. Simply trying to get to their destination as quick as they possibly could, only when Jareth heard 'much to Sarah's embarrassment!' Sarah's stomach growl did he express a desire to sit for a while and eat something. They walked on only a little further before they found a nice spot, on the tree covered hill, the sun shone brightly there.

Sarah opened her backpack and pulled out two apples.

"Here." she said as she threw it to him.

He caught it and ate it silently.

Sarah watched him as she ate her own apple. Amazing how he could eat so fast and yet so gracefully. He actually fascinated her. She watched as he finished the apple and then began to eat a couple of berries he had found on a bush earlier that day. She sighed and had a sip of water from her bottle. Never once looking away from the enchanting man, who sat crossed legged on the carpet of leaves.

Suddenly he looked up from his eating and looked around. An expression on his face she couldn't read.

"Jareth what is it?" she said, swallowing the last bit of apple.

He said nothing. But quickly stood up, the berries he had collected were now forgotten and left on the floor. He lifted his head up, as if sniffing the air. He didn't seem human as he did this, but more like a dog when strangers are near.

"Jareth?"

Jareth quickly grabbed her hand and yanked her up from the ground. She yelped in surprise.

"Sarah, I sense danger. Something is coming."

He barely finished his sentence before a loud sound filled the air. The sound of some sort of creature howling.

Sarah couldn't deny the fear that rushed through her veins. What could it possibly be?

"What is it out there?" she asked her voice rose to a higher pitch than normal.

"I'll explain later." He said

"No Jareth, c'mon just tell me!" she said, hands on her hips.

Jareth was becoming more and more annoyed "Sarah, Just...follow me." he said as he picked up the bag that lay on the floor, he swung it over his shoulder and with his other hand he grabbed her hand and began to run down from the hill.

Sarah could hardly keep up with the goblin king as he ran, and even though he had hold of her hand, she couldn't keep up with him. He ran faster than anyone she had ever seen before. And when he picked up speed, her legs gave up on her and she tripped up on a branch, her hand slipped from his and she fell onto the floor with such force she felt as though she had broken her body

When Jareth realised he had let Sarah fall from his grasp he stopped running, and dropped the bag to the floor.

"Sarah!" He called, as he searched for her. He felt his heart began to quicken as he realised she was nowhere to be seen. He felt panic overtake him, and realised he must find her.

In a puff of smoke and glitter, Jareth transformed into his owl form. He flew through the forest in search of Sarah, and a couple of yards away he finally saw her. She was lying, unmoving on the floor.

If he hadn't of been an owl in that moment He would have sworn. But as he was an owl, he couldn't and so instead, he flew down to where Sarah lay. Once he landed, he transformed back into his human form and quickly rushed to her side.

"Sarah? Sarah are you alright?" he called, as he sat next to her.

Green eyes stared at him and he took a shuddering sigh of relief.

"Forgive me... I forgot your kind can't run very fast." he said, pulling some of the hair from her face.

"We can run fast, thank you very much. But that-" She chocked. "That was ridiculous. That was as fast as a car." She said her voice sounding croaky as she spoke.

"I forgot to mention that. I'm sorry. Are you hurt?" he said, looking her over.

"Oh no, no, I'm fine. I just fell over when you were running about 20 miles per hour! Of course I'm hurt you stupid fairy!" She shouted angrily.

Jareth didn't much like being called a fairy. He was fae, half fairy, not complete fairy.

"Where are are you hurt?" he asked softly.

"Everywhere! But don't worry I'll be fine." she said sarcastically.

Jareth frowned. "Come on then, get up." he said, offering her his hand.

Sarah scoffed and hit his hand away. "I don't need your help Jareth, I can manage just fine on my own."

"Very well." he said standing up and leaning against a tree, his arms folded over his chest.

Sarah slowly tried to sit up, but her back gave out and she cried out in pain. She was more hurt than she first thought.

Jareth rushed over to her quickly. "You can manage this just fine on your own eh?" he smirked.

Sarah had never wanted to hit someone so much before. He was so impossible! How was she ever to save Toby now? And here he was, smirking and mocking her like the arrogant fairy he was.

"Yes actually, I can! So just you back up and let me get up, please!" she spat, her eyes throwing daggers at him.

Jareth chuckled and then shook his head. "Now now my pet, I don't think you're in any right state to get up by yourself."

"I'm not your pet! Go away."

He chuckled again. "No." He said, not bothering to hide the smug amusement in his voice and instead of offering her his hand he lifted her up in his arms.

She whimpered in pain, but didn't cry out as she had before. Although she felt pissed off with Jareth right now, she couldn't help the feeling of safety as he held her. She liked the way he just swept her off her feet like she was his everything...

I must have hit my head harder than I thought...

Sarah looked into his face as he walked, with her still in his arms. He held her like she weighted nothing, like her weight was nonexistent. She decided that she liked that too.

After a couple of minutes, Jareth lowered her down to the floor again, sitting her up against a tree.

"Do you have any bandages in your bag?" he asked, bending down to her level.

She nodded slowly.

Jareth nodded back and then walked over to her bag that was still on the floor from when he had left it. He searched through it, and finally found what he was looking for. But also something he didn't expect. Brandy. He frowned and put a hand over his chin. So... his little Sarah still wasn't willing to give up on the alcohol. He sighed. He wouldn't mention it to her. At least not yet. He placed the Brandy back in the bag and then walked over to Sarah.

She watched as Jareth poured a little of their drinking water into a bowl and then dipped a cloth into it. He had removed his gloves and Sarah found herself staring at the pale hands of the Goblin King.

He cleaned some of the dirt from her face gently, and then cleaned the huge purple bruise on her forehead. She whimpered in pain.

"Just a couple of bruises, nothing too major. you'll be fine later." he said, as he removed the cloth from her forehead, placing it back in the small bowl and squeezed out some of the dirt then brought it back to her face, cleaning another bruise on her left cheek, then lowered the cloth to her lips, cleaning a tiny cut by her mouth.

She watched him in awe. She couldn't believe that he was actually looking after her, cleaning her wounds, like she used to for Toby when he hurt himself.

He sighed and finally moved the cloth from her lip. "Anymore bruises?"

She shook her head. She had more. The intense pain in her leg was telling her that she had more wounds, but she couldn't let Jareth clean her leg...it was too personal. Although it wouldn't be the first time he would clean scars from her legs. He had done it before. When she had fallen onto the broken glass on her bedroom floor. It felt like so long ago now...

"You hurt your back didn't you?" he said looking her directly in the eyes.

"Yeah, but it's just sore. I'll be fine." she said, trying to smile her thanks.

"Do you need to rest?" he said softly.

"No, let's continue... I want to get this over with." she said, slowly standing. She whimpered at the pain, but wouldn't give in.

Jareth sighed and ran a gloved hand through his hair, which wasn't very easy as his hair was matted and dirty. Sarah was the most impossible creature he had ever met. She was stubborn and wouldn't let him show his affections towards her. But his love for this woman would not leave his heart. Not ever...

o0o0o0o0o

The hours passed by very slowing for Jareth and Sarah, It was as though their energy and determination had fled them completely. Sarah walked with a limp and whimpered in pain every so often, but refused to rest. And Jareth's strength seemed to die the more he walked. Transporting himself into a owl earlier that day hadn't been such a wise move after all. His back ached from carrying the heavy bag over his shoulder. God knows what made it so damn heavy... probably the huge bottle of Brandy Sarah had packed.

He tried not to feel angry as he thought about the alcohol. The very thing that had almost killed Sarah lay in the bottom of the sack which she herself had packed.

Something wet dripped onto the end of his nose, and he looked up to see dark clouds covering the once sunny sky. Great. This was just getting better and better.

Thunder growled and grumbled above them and rain started pouring down from the sky, which became darker and darker every minute.

Jareth heard Sarah sniff behind him, and turned his head to look at her.

She looked pale and ill as she walked slowly, rubbing her arms, her head lowered to the floor.

"Sarah? Are you unwell?" he asked, slowing down his walking pace so that he was walking beside her.

Sarah said nothing, and merely sniffed again. Still rubbing her now soaked arms.

"Sarah?"

When he was met with no reply for the second time, something inside of him clicked.

"What is the matter with you? I ask you a question and you do nothing but ignore me! I'm exhausted of always trying to make you happy, constantly trying to reassure you. To make you see how I feel for you! And yet you say nothing!" He snapped. Throwing the bag down onto the ground.

Sarah didn't even turn back when she heard him shout. She was tired. Too tired to argue, too tried to do anything. She was cold, wet, and worried sick about Toby, not to mention pissed at Jareth for not even answering her question about the noise they had heard earlier today.

Jareth's temper rose when she didn't even acknowledge him. "What have I done to make you hate me so much?"

Sarah grumbled at his words and stopped walking, but didn't turn to look at him. "I don't hate you Jareth... I never did... I just-"

"Just what Sarah? What? All I have done is try to be a friend to you!" he interrupted, his voice leaked with anger and irritation very different from his normal kind or sometimes mocking tone.

Sarah bit her lip angrily and turned to look at him. "I just want to get this over with and then go home! I don't want you to be my friend!" She shouted angrily.

Jareth felt like his heart had been pierced by a sharp sword. He swallowed his hurt and stared at the woman who stood about three yards away from him.

The silence between them was deafening. Only the sounds of thunder and rain falling down from the sky making a splating sound when it hit the leaves of the top of the old bendy trees made a sound.

After about ten seconds of silence Jareth spoke.

"You don't want me to befriend you... so this is why you are so cold and unlike the young woman who entered my labyrinth six years ago? Or why you choose to ignore me?" his voice cracked slightly as he spoke.

"I don't want to be your friend Jareth... not because I don't like you, or because I'm not grateful for the things you have done to help me-"

"THEN WHY NOT?!" His voice boomed at her. Sounding much like the thunder that surrounded them.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" She screamed

For a moment Jareth didn't believe what he had heard, but when Sarah lowered her body to the ground, leaning against the tree and buried her hands into her hair he knew what she had said to be true.

"Don't you get it Jareth? When everything is done, and our mission is accomplished I will never see you again..." she cried, covering her eyes with her hands.

Jareth didn't know what to do with himself as he watched her hopelessly.

"If I'm not your friend then I can't get hurt...I can't lose another person I care about..." she sobbed softly, giving up her pride.

Jareth swallowed the emotion and slowly walked over to her. "You're afraid..." he whispered

Sarah said nothing, only nodded her head and hugged her knees. Her shoulders shaking as soft sobs escaped her parted lips.

Jareth didn't know whether to feel happy that Sarah cared for him even if it was only as a friend, or sad that she lived with so much fear in her heart, so much pain and loss that she couldn't even allow herself a friendship in fear that one day it might disappear.

Jareth gently took hold of her arms, pulling her body towards him, and lifting her onto his lap, cradling her like she was a motherless child. Which was pretty much the case.

"Sarah... we cannot always live in fear of the future...we must live in the now, because now is here, and here is now, and now is all that matters... I understand how it feels to lose someone Sarah, I know the pain that you have endured, but I also know that...that love cures all fears. Together our friendship can cure our past and perhaps..."

He swallowed hard before he continued.

"Perhaps one day we can both find happiness."

Sarah looked up into the mismatched eyes of the Goblin King, she had only spent two days with this man and already she felt such a strong connection to him. Like she had been his friend for many years. She felt her heart somersault in her chest as she looked into his handsome face, as he watched her with so much adoration.

Jareth watched her closely; she seemed so far away as she gazed into his eyes. Like she was trying to figure something out... Her lips parted slightly and Jareth lowered his eyes to look at them. Looking at them with such a desire to kiss them it was becoming unbearable. He battled with himself, desperately trying to fight the urge to kiss her, but only found himself inching closer towards her and when he was too close to pull away, he gave into his desire, and gently he took her mouth with his own.

Sarah's heart was racing with shock as his lips met with her own but found herself relaxing as his tongue gently brushed against her bottom lip. She felt her skin tingle, and found her eyes close against her own will.

The kiss was soft sweet and gentle, but no sooner it had started before it ended.

Very slowly Jareth pulled away from her, his eyes never once left hers as she stared up at him, searching her eyes with his own.

When he looked away from her eyes, he noticed that the tears were still on her face. He lifted his hand up to her cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

"Thank you..." he whispered

"What for?" her voice was soft and shaky as she spoke.

"For showing me how to love."

Sarah smiled slightly and closed her eyes at the sound of someone talking to her with such love and kindness, she was sure her heart would burst. It was overwhelming to be loved. She had never experienced the feeling of being loved before, her parents never showed her love nor had her grandparents or any of her friends. It made her realize that the so called 'love' that Jon had felt for her was nothing compared to that of Jareth's love for her.

Jareth stood up; offering her his hand which she took and he pulled her up into a standing position.

"We should continue on a little further before we retire for the night...it grows late and this rain isn't going to do us any good." he said, clicking back into his Goblin King mode.

"Ok..." she said quietly as she watched him smile at her before he walked over to the bag he had thrown to the floor a while ago, and then began walking on again. Strange how he could continue as if nothing had happened. Or maybe it was strange that she was still blown away by what had just happened. Maybe it was due to her lack of experience... or had she been affected by that kiss?

o0o0o0oo0o

Four hours had passed and the rain had stopped just an hour after Jareth had shared his first kiss with Sarah. Now the dark clouds had vanished and the stars shone brightly in the sky. It was as though the weather matched his mood. Earlier he had been down and depressed, now however he was probably the happiest he had ever been before in his whole long life. He knew he had taken a risk by kissing her, and he had been shocked to say the least when she hadn't pushed him away. True the kiss had only lasted a couple of seconds, but she still hadn't pushed him away.

Now he sat on a huge rock just by the little stream in the middle of the forest. It wasn't the first time he'd been here, when he had been a careless young boy he had come here with his horse and a sketch book, he would sit upon this very same rock, either sketching his horse or writing songs or poems. The only thing on his mind at the time had been music art and magic, he had been a very creative child.

He sighed

And now a couple of hundred years later here he was again, but now as a man and the only thoughts on his mind were about the beautiful woman who was sitting a couple of yards away from him, lighting a fire and preparing some food for them both.

He smiled to himself as he remembered the moment he had touched her lips with his own. It would be a moment he would never forget for the rest of his life. He knew it would probably never happen again, but at least he had kissed her once at least. His heart beat quickened as he thought of her and he smiled to himself, the night breeze blowing his wild blonde hair into his face, but he didn't care. His mind was in a better place right now.

And so he sat blissfully unaware of the pear of green eyes that watched him.

She felt a little childish spying on him, but just simply couldn't help herself, she was fascinated with him. She chuckled as she saw him playing with a twig, tapping it against his high black boot like he used to with his riding crop. She bit her lip as she watched him, her heart fluttering about in her chest as she watched his blonde hair blow around him wildly, glitter swirling around him in the night air like tiny fairies.

He was a beautiful sight to behold...

Suddenly a light shone in his finger tips and in a couple of seconds a crystal orb was in his leather clad hand.

Sarah frowned, annoyed that he had used what little magic he had to make a crystal. But then again that was none of her business what he did with his magic, maybe he was checking on someone or something. She squinted trying to see what it was he was looking at in the crystal, and what she saw made her red with embarrassment, for in the crystal he could see her reflection.

She swore as Jareth turned his head to look at her, a broad grin showing his slightly pointed teeth was upon his face.

Embarrassed and ashamed she quickly started busying herself with supper again. She heard him approach and she blushed scarlet red when he chuckled.

"Sarah, Sarah, you seem set upon making my day." he said amusement ringing in his voice.

Sarah pulled a strand of hair that had come loose from her pony tail, back behind her ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she lied. Stirring the soup over the fire she had made.

He chuckled again and sat down opposite her.

"Well, doesn't this smell just marvelous." he said sounding a little more than jolly. For a minute Sarah wondered if perhaps he had drunk some of her brandy.

"It's just canned soup sadly, but still I guess it's better than nothing." she said never looking at him.

"Indeed." He said watching her closely with a smirk upon his face.

Sarah felt his eyes upon her, but decided not to acknowledge him. Digging through her bag she pulled out two bowls and dished them both up some soup.

"Here." she said handing him a bowl of soup.

"Thank you Sarah-mine." he said, taking the bowl from her carefully.

"It's nothing really...we don't have much food left you know." she said, sounding a little anxious.

"Don't worry; I'm sure we will do just fine. It's late autumn here, I'm sure we will find some berries or at least something edible."

Sarah nodded and began to eat.

They ate in silence and after they had finished, they had taken the dishes over to the stream and rinsed them in the water there.

"I used to sit here when I was a boy, sketching my horse and writing songs." He said as he sat down on the rock.

Sarah placed the dishes in a pile on the grass and then joined him on the large rock.

"You sing too don't you?" she said looking up at the starry night sky.

"Yes...but I don't sing anymore."

"Why not?"

"Well..." he hesitated for a moment but then sighed and rested his hand over his chin "I don't sing anymore because I don't have much to sing about."

"There's always something to sing about, you as a singer should know that." she said, playing with a bit of grass.

"True...perhaps I just couldn't find it inside me to sing. I often still write songs though, when I have a moment to myself that is." he chuckled

"Would..." she bit her lip in hesitation "Would you sing me something? Something you've written?

Jareth smiled at her request. "Alright." he took a deep breath "Now then, a song that I have written...I know one you may have heard before." he said clearing his throat.

'There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes a kind of pale jewel.

Open and closed within your eyes, I'll place the sky, within your eyes.'

Sarah sighed sadly as she remembered how Jareth had sung this to her at the crystal dream all those six years ago...had it really been that long ago? It seemed like only yesterday she had stood in that amazing dress, with people/goblins admiring her and yet she had only wanted him to admire her.

'There's such a fooled heart beating so fast, in search of new dreams. A love that will last within your heart I'll place the moon within your heart.'

'As the pain sweeps through makes no sense for you, every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun before.'

As he sang to her, Sarah realised how very much the words suited her life. She bit her lip, trying to hide the pain she felt as she remembered her pain she had gone through in her life.

Jareth noticed her eyes fill with tears, and he leaned closer to her, slipping an arm around her waist to comfort her.

'But I'll be there for you-oo, as the world falls down.'

Sarah smiled, he really had been there for her as her world fell down, and everything in the song had been true. She yawned and gently leaned her head against his shoulder.

'Falling, falling in love.'

Sarah closed her eyes tiredly. Falling in love? Maybe she was...

'I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you valentine evenings though we're strangers till now. We're choosing the path between the stars. I'll leave my love between the stars.

As the pain sweeps through makes no sense for you, every thrill has gone, wasn't too much

fun at all. But I'll be there for you-oo, as the world falls down.'

'Falling'

Falling...

'Falling in love.'

Jareth stopped singing and sighed. It felt good to sing again, he wondered then why he had ever stopped when it brought him so much joy. The woman beside him became limp and heavy against him and he knew she had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself and gently kissed the crown of her raven head.

"I wrote that song for you precious..." he whispered.

Then gently picked her up in his arms and carried her over to where they had made 'camp'

Gently he pushed his way through some of the bushes and then laid her on to the blanket that she had already set up for them both.

She moaned softly as he covered her over with his blanket, giving her extra warmth, and was about to go and fetch the dishes they had left by the stream, when she grabbed his hand in her sleep.

"Oh you precious thing..." he chuckled, laying down next to the woman he was falling more deeply for every second he spent with her.

"I love you."


	11. Love me, that's all I ask of you

Labyrinth: Cursed and Broken.

DISCLAIMER: Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson.

AN: Hey everyone! I know, I know. It's taken me a stupid amount of time to update this story. I'm sorry ya'll L Anyway I'll stop rambling on now, enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review.

**PLEASE NOTE! **This chapter is badly written in places, and had not yet been edited.

O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapter 11.**

**LOVE ME, THAT'S ALL I ASK OF YOU.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Good morning, my love!" Chirped a happy voice,

Sarah groaned softly, it was far too early and cold to wake up today she decided, pulling her blanket over her head.

She heard that familiar chuckle again. Why was that chuckle so familiar and annoying?

Suddenly Sarah realised who it was who was trying to wake her. Embarrassment flushed through her veins and she quickly threw the blanket off herself and discarded it upon the damp grass. She stood up quickly, desperately trying not to show how tired she was.

"Um hey..." she said, rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"I trust you slept well?" he said, not bothering to hide the amusement from his voice.

"Yeah thanks...Bit cold though." She said, looking down at the frost coated ground, never once looking at Jareth.

"You looked so peaceful this morning, I almost didn't want to wake you." He said, the amusement he had had in his voice a moment ago had changed into a soft caring tone.

Sarah couldn't help but turn to look at him... His hair was a mess, his clothes had seen better days, and he had a smudge of dirt on his left cheek bone, and yet she had never seen him look so handsome. He was smiling down at her, showing her his white but slightly pointed teeth. A strand of his wild hair falling over one of his eyes, which were bright and shone with a emotion she couldn't read. He was beautiful.

"O-oh." She replied, trying to forget the previous thoughts about him being 'beautiful'

"I would have left you to sleep, but the hour grows late and we should get going, we are not far from The Water Fall Of Magic now...about a day's walk left. " He said as he started packing the blankets into her backpack.

"Oh...just a day's walk?" she said, surprised.

"That's what I said."

"Oh...great." she couldn't help the way her voice lacked any enthusiasm. True she wanted Jareth to get his magic back, and she wanted to find Toby... but the idea of being away from Jareth somehow wasn't a pleasant thought anymore. A day ago she would have been happy to hear these words, now however she felt emotionally pained at the idea of their journey coming to an end.

She watched him as he packed the rest of their stuff into her bag, and then swung it over his shoulder. "Are you ready Sarah?" he said looking at her, frowning.

"Y-yeah, sorry I'm still a little tired..."

"We'll rest in an hour or so, but I fear we must leave immediately." He said, not bothering to hide the slight concern in his voice.

"Why? What's going on?" she said, slowly walking up to Jareth.

He looked away from her then, turning his attention to anything but her green eyes.

"Jareth..." her voice was soft but persistent.

He turned to look at her and sighed. "I've tried to keep this from you for your own good Sarah, but I fear that the time has come to explain."

"Jareth, what aren't you telling me?" she said, fear rising in her voice.

Jareth looked reluctant, but hearing the anger in her voice he realised it wasn't right for him to keep it from her any longer. "The strange howl we heard while eating our lunch yesterday..."

"What about it?" she said, sounding a little scared.

"It's known here as a Shadow Beast... they live off human emotions. Yesterday was the first time in 60 years that I heard one howling... it's come for you Sarah."

"W-why is it called a Shadow Beast?" she asked quietly.

"The beast cannot be seen, only his shadow can be seen in the moonlight. And if you hold a mirror to his shadow you can see him." He replied.

"B-b-but why does it want me?" she said, realisation sinking in.

"Like I said, it feeds of human emotions, only human emotions. That is why there hasn't been a Shadow Beast around for 60 years."

"But I was here 6 years ago, it didn't come get me last time I was here." She said, as they began walking through the forest again.

"It was 6 years ago in your world...and 60 in mine." He replied, his voice sounding a little saddened.

"W-what? 60 years?!"

"This word is different from yours precious." He said, softly

"But i still don't understand. I never even heard the Beast while I was in the Labyrinth."

Jareth sighed. "I had managed to capture the Beast when you were in the Labyrinth. I used one of my crystals to see him, and once he looked into it, he was locked inside..."

"Then how did he get out?" she asked picking up speed.

Jareth lowered his head. "I realised him."

"Why?" she asked, feeling a little confused.

"At the time I didn't realise that it wouldn't feed off fae emotions... I released him in hope that he might eat away at my emotions."

"But why would you want that?" she said, sounding a little sympathetic.

"Because the pain of losing you was too painful to endure." He admitted. "I wanted to feel nothing when you left, I didn't care weather I lived or died. Of course looking back now, I'm glad the Beast didn't care for the emotions of fae or I would be a blank canvas now."

Sarah felt her heart beat quicken in her chest. He really had cared for her once, and she had left him. She had been so young at the time; she didn't know that Jareth's feelings toward her had been genuine. She just believed him to be 'playing the game' just as she had been.

"I'm...I'm sorry I coursed you so much pain." She said quietly

Jareth stopped walking and looked at her. "But you have made up for it now my dear, in these recent days you have made me happier then I have ever been before. The past is gone now that I am able to stand by your side, walking with you, talking with you, eating with you, sharing each other's pains...its more then I could have hoped for." He said, smiling down at her.

Sarah felt her stomach turn to butterflies and before she could stop herself she grabbed his shirt, beckoning him to lean down to her level, and pushed her lips lightly against his own.

Shock rushed through him. Sarah was kissing him. He felt his eyes close as she deepened the kiss and he responded, his tongue flickering against her bottom lip. Sarah moaned softly into his mouth and pressed her body against his own.

A howl echoed through the air, bringing Sarah back to reality. Quickly she pulled away from him, out of breath and shocked by what she had just done.

Jareth grabbed Sarah's hand suddenly. "Sarah, The Shadow Beast, its –its near." He said, breathless after the kiss they had shared. "We should get going Sarah...I sense the Beast is close by, but not too close, we must keep moving or he will seek you out." He said softly.

Sarah nodded and started walking once again through the forest. Jareth watched her as she walked. She had kissed him... His lips still tinkled from where they had touched...

The day passed by quickly for Jareth and Sarah, they walked far, stopping only once to eat the last bit of food they had with them. They had spoken very little since they had kissed for the second time; things were slightly awkward and silent between them. When night fell, Jareth and Sarah 'made camp' in a cercal of trees. Both of them had collected logs and twigs, making themselves a den of twigs. The den of twigs was crude to say the least, but it provided a little shelter from the freezing cold night air.

Sarah watched Jareth awkwardly as he sat a couple of inches away from her in the den, a thin blanket covering his legs. His hand was resting over his chin. A position she had recognized to be his thinking pose. She felt her heart beat quicken as he looked at her.

"You don't need to feel awkward around me Sarah." He said quietly.

Sarah blushed slightly at his words. "W-...I'm not." She replied simply.

Jareth chuckled dryly, probably due to the fact they hadn't drank much for the last couple of days.

"You have scarcely said two words to me since this morning." He said, looking away from her, as though he was hurt.

Sarah sighed and fiddled with the tassels on the blanket she had over her legs.

"It's just...what happened earlier...it was an accident, I don't really know what came over me."

Jareth looked down. He couldn't help the feel of disappointment that filled his heart. He had thought for a brief moment that maybe his luck had changed, but no. He sighed "Well...it was a welcomed accident."

Sarah felt her breathing speed up at his words. "Really?" she said breathlessly.

Jareth looked at her. She was looking at him with those big green eyes.

"Really..." he said.

Sarah inched closer to him, resting her head against his shoulder. Jareth was surprised by her actions but welcomed them openly.

"I-I don't know what is wrong with me at the moment Jareth...my emotions are everywhere. I can't decide if I'm unhappy when I'm around you, or if I'm happy around you... Only yesterday morning I wanted to be far away from you and yet now..." She paused and took a shuddering sigh. "Yet now...I don't want to be away from you...I'm a bit fucked up." She said.

Jareth's heart warmed at her words and he rested his head against hers, his blonde hair tickling her face. "We're all a bit 'fucked up' as you put it..."

Sarah laughed.

Jareth smiled against the crown of her head. Her laughter was beautiful.

"Well, it's good to know I'm not the only one." She said, and then sighed. "Are you sure we are safe here tonight? Safe from the Shadow Beast?"

"Yes... I don't sense that it's near, don't forget we have travailed far today, it will take a little while for it to catch up with us." He said.

Sarah yawned and lifted her blanket up to her chin. "It's so cold tonight."

"Indeed...I don't think we have long before snow makes its way towards us now." He said.

"That will be fun..." she said sarcastically as she trembled.

"Here, have this, it'll keep you warm." He said, handing her his cloak for extra warmth.

"Are you sure?" She said, looking up into his mismatched eyes.

"Yes."

Sarah smiled up at him never once looking away.

Jareth watched her closely. There was something different about her today...she seemed more mature, more happy. He watched as her eyes shone with a light he had never seen before, her lips parted slightly as she stared up at him.

Jareth felt his heart summersault in his chest, he slowly lifted his gloved hand to her face and gently he placed it upon her cheek, caressing the soft skin.

Sarah closed her eyes against his touch, and lifted her hand to his, placing her hand over the top of his.

Jareth didn't know how it happened, but before he could stop himself he had lent down and his lips had met with hers.

Sarah's heart was racing as his lips caressed her own, and she closed her eyes, savouring the moment. The kiss was warm, and passion burned within it.

Jareth moaned softly as Sarah's arms tangled themselves around his neck, deepening the kiss. Slowly his arms slipped around her waist pulling her body closer to his own.

Sarah felt blissful as the Goblin King kissed her, his lean warm body against her own. The heat polling in her stomach was unfamiliar but not unwelcomed. She felt her heart sink as Jareth broke the kiss suddenly, and she looked up at him confused.

Jareth had his back to her now, his head lowered slightly.

Sarah felt slightly hurt that he had just pulled away from her so suddenly and now couldn't even look at her. Why did he keep doing this to her? Why did he keep saying such sweet things to her, helping her, keeping her warm, telling her how much he loved her and how hard it had been for him to lose her six years ago, and then suddenly pull away from her, like he was disappointed with her for kissing him. Even though it had been him who had kissed her this time.

She felt nauseous and hurt... her eyes filled with tears, and Sarah had to try stopping herself from crying. Swallowing hard she wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled her blanket up to her neck.

"Sarah...I must ask you something...and you must answer me honestly." A croaky voice said.

Sarah didn't want to reply. She felt somewhat used and didn't want to even look at him, but her mouth betrayed her as she answered.

"Okay..." was her weak reply.

"Have your feelings for me changed at all since our first encounter in six years?" He said, turning to look at her.

Sarah felt shocked by this question. She bit her lip nervously. It was true, she her feelings had changed towards him.

"Yes...of course, you were always an enemy of mine, but now you're my friend."

"Yes but Sarah, am I just a friend to you? Or...or something more?" he said, looking her directly in the eyes, his expression was desperate. An emotion Sarah has never seen on his face before.

Sarah thought for a moment. "I-I don't know Jareth... I'm a little bit confused." She paused for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "I...I like you. I like our friendship... But something about you draws me in... I sometimes look at you and you're just an arrogant Goblin King...And then other times, I look at you... and you're like the most beautiful man I have ever seen." She looked up at him with those oh so defiant eyes, glistening in the flickering firelight. Her cheeks slightly blushed due to the delicacy of the conversation, but she wouldn't look away from him. For her will was as strong as his.

Jareth's heart warmed at her words sending his heart in to a crazy frenzy. He smiled down at the moment who had somewhat confessed her feelings towards him. He hooked his finger under her chin gently, his thumb resting upon her chin. "Well then...that makes two of us." He grinned at her.

Sarah felt a little embarrassed and perhaps a bit annoyed at this reply. "What do you mean?" she asked, her eyes bearing into his own.

Jareth couldn't help but chuckle, she was so stubborn and always questioned him, but then again that was why he loved her. "Well, sometimes you're just an annoying mortal woman who beat me at a game six years ago, and other times..." He leaned in closer and heard her breathing hitch in her throat as he got closer to her. "You're a beautiful kind woman, with potential for a Queen."

Sarah starred up at him in disbelief, her heart leapt in her chest at hearing him say she had the potential of a Queen. She wondered if he actually meant what he had said, and by the look on his face she knew he was being truthful.

"Well then..." He whispered into her ear

Sarah breathing rushed out of her as his velvety voice came into contact with her ear, a strange pleasure ran through her and she closed her eyes. "Well then." She replied softly when no other words would leave her.

Jareth sighed against her neck and gently pulled her into a tight embrace. By the gods he loved this woman! And it seemed that perhaps she liked him just a bit too. He smiled against her neck, thanking god for the change in his luck this evening. Perhaps there was hope for him yet...

Sarah didn't know why, but the way he pulled her into his arms, the way he breathed upon her neck, sent shivers to work through her body, and for the first time in her life she felt safe. She joined him in a heavy sigh, and gently wrapped her arms around his thin body, enjoying the feeling of being hugged - something she had never really experienced before.

Sunlight that shone in-between the gaps in of the den woke him from his sleep. He opened his eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings and after a brief moment remembered where he was, and then the events of last night filled his mind. He smiled as he remembered the hug they had shared together; it was a moment his heart would never forget.

As he reflected on last eve the body beside him stirred slightly and her hand fisted into his poets shirt, holding onto it tightly, like a baby does to his mother's finger.

Jareth looked down at the beautiful creature who had slept extremely close to him all night, her hand rested against his chest, and was now gripping his shirt for dear life.

She looked so beautiful... The sunlight reflected on her face, her eyes were closed reviling her long lashes they were think and dark against her slightly tanned face. A couple of freckles dotted over her nose, something he hadn't noticed until now, and found that he liked it very much. He lowered his eyes to look at her mouth; her lips were moist and parted slightly, just showing a glimpse of her white teeth.

Jareth's heart oozed with undying love, she was truly a gift from god. He lifted his hand to her face and gently smoothed over her skin, pushing some dark hair away from her face.

Sparking green eyes met with his and Jareth jerked his hand away from her face quickly.

"Good morning, Precious." He said smiling down at her, his voice sounding dry and croaky.

"G'morning..." she said sleepily, pretending she hadn't noticed the way he had touched her skin lovingly.

They both lay silent for a couple of minutes, simply enjoying the sounds of the bird song. If truth be told, neither of them wanted to leave each other's side, the air was cold this morning after all. And together they were quite snug and warm under the blanket. Eventually Jareth sighed and sat up.

"As much as I would love to simply lay here under this blanket today, I fear we should get moving." He said, fastening his cloak before he crawled out of the den.

Sarah felt panicked suddenly. "Jareth what do you mean you FEAR we should get moving?" She said, grabbing her coat and putting it on.

"Only that we should get going love, we don't want that beast to catch up with us." He said, a smirk on his face

Sarah folded her arms over her chest, feeling irritable. "So that 'I fear we should get moving' shit was just to get me out of bed?"

Jareth couldn't help the smirk that turned up his lips.

Sarah smacked his arm playfully. "You glittery git"

Jareth laughed. "You have to admit that it worked though. I mean, you're up now." He said, trying to control is laughter

"Well, I guess it did." She said, trying to keep the smile from forming on her face. "But still, that was a mean thing to do." she pocked his chest gently with her finger.

"Oh my precious one, it was a very evil thing for me to do." He said, hooking his finger under her chin. "Perhaps a punishment is in order?" his voice had changed form that playful pitch, to a seductive tone, his eyes bore into her own.

Sarah felt light headed as he stared at her. His eyes had become lazy and Sarah had to look away before she melted under his gaze. "Um, maybe now isn't the time. We should get going..." she said looking down at her feet.

Jareth smiled and pulled away gently. "As you wish." He said, picking up her bag and carrying it away on his shoulder.

Sarah watched as he began to walk ahead and she took a deep breath. Pretending the conversation they had shared last night hadn't affected her. But she had woken this morning with him still beside her; his leather gloved hand had gently stroked her cheek as she woke. She pretended she didn't want to go and hold his hand as he walked through the forest. She pretended she didn't want to kiss him every time he looked at her. She pretended that her feelings for him were only on a friendship basis, but as she watched him walk into the forest which was white and sparkling with frost his blonde wild hair blowing softly in the breeze, she realised that pretending was a useless thing.

_'Maybe... I don't want to pretend anymore...'_

_"_I'm starving." Sarah said rubbing her arms as the wind around her picked up.

Jareth turned to look at her. She was pail and thin, and he could just make out the dark circles under her eyes.

Perhaps he was pushing her too hard, he thought. He wished his magic had returned to him. If he had his magic now, he could find Toby and send him and Sarah back to their home in the above world where they would be safe and warm, with food and all that was normality to them.

He felt his heart sink at the thought of her going home. The thought of her leaving him once again was too painful to endure. But, he loved Sarah. And Sarah loved Toby. Toby would always come first, and that was to be expected. He was the only family member she had left, and he would never be selfish enough to keep her here in this place. This world she knew nothing about, this dangerous place that was crumbling around him.

This place he had once called 'home'

No... He would just have to cope with the pain of her leaving again. As the saying goes, if you love someone let them go.

"Sarah darling; you look half starved and frozen to the bone, perhaps I have been pushing you too hard. Why don't you rest awhile and regain some of your strength. I ashore you no harm will come to you, I haven't sensed the beast since yesterday, perhaps the beast has found something more interesting than us." He smiled innocently.

Sarah suddenly paled. "Jareth...w-what if the beast has found Toby?! What if that's why it isn't interested in me anymore?"

Jareth watched as her trembling hands covered her heart, and her eyes filled with tears.

It hurt him to see her like this all the time. It physically hurt him.

Unable to cope with seeing her so distressed any longer, he slowly walked up to her, taking on of her shaking hands in his own.

"I didn't mean to alarm you Sarah, my precious. Do not fear, the beast doesn't have a taste for children, it much prefers adult flesh." He said, trying to ease her fears.

Sarah didn't look so convinced that what he was saying was true. She looked him in the eyes, pleading for the truth. If Toby was in danger she would much rather know. She had a right to know.

"H-how do you even know that? How do you know it doesn't like children as well as adults? Surely food is food right?"

Jareth stroked the back of her hand gently with his gloved finger.

"Because when I found out about this beast I spent many hours in my library, learning as much as I could about this creature. That's how I learned that it can only be seen though glass, such as a mirror or a crystal. So worry not Sarah-mine, the beast will not be eating your baby brother's emotions tonight."

Sarah took a shuddering breath, and slowly pulled her hand from his. "Maybe I will rest for a bit, not for long though-"she yawned. "Just, until I manage to build up some strength."

Jareth smiled down at Sarah as she yawned. She was so adorable. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and hug her tightly against his aching body in hope that she might ease some of the pains that shot through his veins.

0o0o0o0o0o

Sarah poked the small fire she had made with a branch and watched as the flames raised higher. She sighed happily, enjoying the warmth of the fire.

The wind had calmed down now and although the late autumn air was still cold, she wasn't as freezing as she had been last night.

She watched the fire a little while longer before she brought her attention to Jareth, who sat with his back against a tree.

She studied his face carefully. He was staring at the ground, but at nothing in particular. Sarah noticed that he looked very frail and very much unlike the Goblin King she remembered.

She wondered if she should ask him if he was okay, just to make sure. However she didn't have too as Jareth opened his mouth and began to speak.

"By supper time tomorrow, we would have arrived at The Waterfall of Magic..." He should have been pleased, he should have been happy that by this time tomorrow he would have his magic back, and Sarah could return home with her brother.

But he didn't.

Sarah however was pleased by this news and she beamed happily at Jareth, even as he lowered his eyes to look at his dirty gloves.

"Oh Jareth, isn't that wonderful! Finally I will be able to get my little Toby back."

She watched as Jareth lowered his chin to his chest.

"A-and you'll get your magic back...Isn't that great Jareth?" She smiled nervously at him.

Jareth looked up at her suddenly. "Is it? I see nothing great about it." He spat

Sarah blinked in confusion. "What do you mean? I thought you wanted your magic back?"

"And what would I want it back for? I have no need for magic any longer."

"Don't be an idiot Jareth, of course you need magic, you told me yourself that you needed magic to live." She said, feeling confused

"I lied." He said softly

Sarah bit her lip gently. "W-what do you mean you lied?" she said gently, trying to be as kind as she possibly could. It was obvious Jareth was upset about something. He had been there for her when she was upset, it was her turn to be there for him.

"I mean that I do not need magic to stay alive, I do not need air to stay alive, nor food, or water, Not any of that which you need."

"I don't understand, Jareth. What are you talking about? Of course you need air to live!" she raised her voice in annoyance. What did he have his feathers in a twist about?

"I do NOT need those things Sarah! The only thing I need is sitting in front of me, with those oh so cruel eyes, watching me with such a sad love."

Sarah felt her heart thump hard in her chest and she suddenly found it hard to breath.

"You, Sarah YOU! You are that person. You are all I need to stay alive, you are my only air, my only food and water, you are the only thing keeping my heart beating, and now that I have you hear with me again, I don't feel much like letting you go." He said, grabbing her shoulders he pulled her to him and shook her violently.

"I cannot let you go now that I have you hear Sarah! I cannot live without my sunlight, I cannot love without my heart beat." He shook her again, watching as tears filled her eyes and her lips trembled.

He dug his fingers into her arms and shook her once more. "Don't leave me, Sarah!" He felt his eyes fill with angry tears.

"Jar-"She sobbed. Who was this man? This wasn't the kind brave man she had grown to care about, this wasn't like him. She felt the tears that had formed in her eyes moments ago, stream down her cheek. This wasn't the man she felt comfortable with, this man scared her. He was hurting her

Jareth's expression was one of anger and hurt, yet the tears in his eyes told her that he wasn't angry. He was afraid.

"What do you torment me Sarah?!" he shouted, shaking her shoulders again.

Sarah could barely see through the tears in her eyes. And the pain from Jareth's fingers squeezing her flesh was becoming too much for her, and before she could stop herself she slapped him around the face screaming as she did so.

Jareth froze, in shock. Slowly he realised her, and lifted his leather gloved hand to face. "Oh Sarah..." his voice broke as he spoke, normally he would have hated it, but he didn't even notice this time.

His eyes bore into hers, and he watched as she began to sob.

She quickly covered her eyes so that he couldn't look at them any longer. She went to move away from him, but he grabbed her arms again, pulling her roughly to him, hugging her against his lean body.

"Sarah."

She tried to pull away, but his hold on her was so tight and she felt so weak, she would never escape his embrace. She collapsed against him, letting out loud ugly sobs.

"Sarah, oh Sarah, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." He said, burying his face into her hair, kissing it every time it brushed against his lips. "Sarah..." He lifted her chin gently, and looked into her watery blood shot eyes. "Sarah, please forgive me, forgive me for being so selfish. I'm sorry." He kissed the tears from her eyes, and softly kissed the tear stains on her cheek.

Sarah felt her eyes fall closed as he continued to kiss her were ever he could find bare skin, repeating her name over and over again.

Sarah suddenly didn't feel so afraid anymore. Not as his hands ran themselves up and down her back lovingly. She felt her heart flutter as he kissed the crook of her neck.

Before she could stop herself, her hands had found themselves clutched into his blonde mane of hair, pulling him closer to her. "Jareth..." she moaned softly, kissing his cheek, making her way down to his jaw line.

Jareth let out a satisfied gasp as she flickered her tongue lightly on his chin.

He pulled her closer and watched as she closed her eyes and stroked his face with her hand.

His skin tingled at being touched by her like that. He quickly leaned forward and took her mouth roughly with his own. She responded and deepened the kiss, her hands finding his hair again.

They kissed until they couldn't breathe; they took a couple of moments to catch their breath before their lips were joined again.

Unfamiliar desire began to overtake Sarah and she began to unbutton her shirt.

A leather gloved hand gently took her hand in his, stopping her actions.

"Sarah, beware...as much as I would love nothing more to make love with you right here, right now, I don't believe it would be wise...not when there are so many questions to be answered." His voice was shaky with desire and Sarah knew it was taking him all his effort to say this.

"Questions can wait-" She whispered softly, kissing his neck.

Jareth shuddered and held back a moan. "Sarah, please... although you may want me now, you may not feel like that tomorrow. Questions I am afraid to say, cannot wait... I would hate to take advantage of you in your weakened state, it would ruin anything we have between us and god knows I couldn't live knowing that I have lost all your trust... so for now..." he started buttoning her shirt again. "Let's just hold each other?"

Sarah sighed realising he was right, she leaned down and kissed him once more on the lips. "You are right...thank you..."

Jareth smiled and grabbed the blankets from the bag and made a bed on the cold ground. Sarah joined him under the blanket. It had suddenly got colder and she was glad to have his body next to hers.

"Jareth..."

"Yes?"

"What's going to happen to us?

He pondered the question seriously.

"I have no idea precious, but for now, that doesn't matter. All that matters is this moment." He kissed her forehead softly and Sarah's heart skipped a beat.

"Try and sleep my love, we...we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Sarah sighed and hugged him tightly.

"Goodnight Goblin King..."

He chuckled.

"Goodnight Miss Williams..."

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

AN: Yes. I know. This has taken me AGES to update. I'm so sorry guys! I've been so busy recently and have had a lot of difficult family situations going on and I just haven't had the time or peace of mind to update. But finally here it is! It's awfully written in some places, and it hasn't been edited at all yet. I will probably edit it sometime in the week, but I just wanted to get the chapter out for you all sooner than later. Please don't forget to comment and tell me what you think of this chapter! :D


	12. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER PLEASE READ!

**WARNING. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER UPDATE! PLEASE READ ANYWAY.**

Hello everyone,

After having read through all the chapters in this story, it has come to my attention that some things are not explained well enough and some things do not even make sense.

So I have decided to go slowly through each chapter and go through all the spelling mistakes, all the misused words, and unexplained situations.

It might take longer for a chapter update, but after reading some of the reviews I think that this is more important at the moment, than an update.

0o0o0o

And for those who are wondering, yes I am going to finish my other Fanfiction 'I wish' as I think it has perhaps a little more potential then 'Cursed and Broken.'

Thanks for all sticking with me.

Happy Halloween.


End file.
